Escarlata
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Sasuke sintió miedo, temía que el tipo de enfrente se fuera contra él, también, comenzó a hacerse para atrás con ayuda de su brazos, pues estaba tan nervioso que no podía levantarse. El tipo dejó los cuerpos y se dirigió a Sasuke, este se altero, dio media vuelta e intento correr pero cayó, se volteó y se encontró con el rostro del hombre. -Na…ru…to- dijo completamente asustado.
1. Iridescent

Eran la una de la mañana cuando un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color iba caminando en estado de ebriedad por las calles de la Cuidad de Konoha. Se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba, las paredes de las casa le servían un poco de sostén peor aún así ya se había caído como unas tres veces y se había carcajeado por ello.

Se metió en un callejón, cualquiera creería que supiera donde vivía diría que Sasuke solo buscaba el peligro, pues su casa estaba en una buena zona, a pesar de eso se metía en callejones donde seguramente había rateros, de hecho ya lo habían asaltado más de una vez. Antes tenía carro, pero su hermano Itachi se lo quitó por temor a que un día acabará en un accidente además de que pensó que de esa manera volvería más temprano a casa, pero se equivocó. Sasuke ahora llegaba mucho más tarde y venía por caminos, en los que un día podía acabar muerto.

Caminaba por el callejón, cuando de pronto oyó como si alguien estuviera peleándose, se oía como aventaban a alguien contra botes de basura y luego caían en un charco de agua, supuso que eran dos tipos peleándose, así que siguió su camino tambaleándose a cada rato. Un lámpara de la calle alumbraba un poco el final del callejón, cuando Sasuke se iba acercando pudo ver como pensó a dos tipos, pero algo llamó su atención, miró detenidamente uno de ellos estaba contra la pared, mientras el otro ¿le besaba el cuello? Sasuke se quedó mirando al parecer no se peleaban tal vez solo estaban ¿cogiéndose?, pensó el moreno.

Sasuke dio unos pasos para ver un poco mejor la escena, el tipo contra la pared mostraba dolor en su rostro, mientras que el que estaba en el cuello de este, no podía ver nada estaba encapuchado. Sasuke comenzó a acercarse un poco, pues le intrigaba lo que pasaba.

El tipo encapuchado sintió la presencia de alguien más, se hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido porque estaba ocupado tomando la sangre de un borracho vagabundo, cuando el vagabundo cayó en la inconsciencia, volteó un poco para ver quien lo miraba.

-¿Naruto?...hip-Sasuke dijo sorprendido pero no seguro de que se tratará del Naruto que él conocía, tan solo pudo ver unos cabellos rubios asomarse por la capucha, tres marcas en la mejilla del hombre, sin embargo sus ojos eran negros, a diferencia de los azules que conocía de Naruto.

El hombre corrió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke trato de alcanzarlo, peor se tropezó, para cuando se enderezo no vio a nadie, el tipo era muy rápido, pensó en moreno, sin más se dirigió a su casa.

Llegó a ella, para su suerte su hermano no estaba esperándolo despierto, seguramente se cansó y con mucha razón pues eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, así que se fue a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama para quedarse dormido.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Itachi se levantó a las seis después de dormirse cerca de las tres de la madrugada esperando a su hermano. Lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse si su hermano había llegado, entró al cuarto del menor y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó a él y un olor a alcohol lo hizo casi vomitar.

-¡Sasuke!-le gritó Itachi, quien era muy parecido a este, salvo que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos -¡Sasuke!-gritó de nuevo, pero ahora golpeando con una almohada a su hermano en la cabeza para que despertará.

-¡Auch, qué te pasa!-le reclamó Sasuke apenas despertándose.

-¿Qué me pasa?-Itachi prendió la luz del cuarto y Sasuke se cubrió con las cobijas –Sasuke ya párate a bañar, tienes escuela hoy, además apestas- Itachi le jaló las cobijas.

-No lo haré mi cabeza me mata y la luz igual-

-¡Deja de tomar y drogarte y verás como eso no te pasa!-

-No lo dejaré-Sasuke le dio la espalda y se acurruco de nuevo tomando su almohada. Itachi se molestó ante la actitud de su hermano, así que lo tomo de la oreja y lo llevó así hasta la regadera mojándolo con agua fría y empapando la ropa.

-¡Báñate!-Itachi le gritó con enojo y salió azotando la puerta -¡Te llevaré a la escuela, ya estoy harto de que siempre me llamen porque te vas de pinta!-le gritó con fuerza mientras salía de su cuarto para que Sasuke oyera.

Sasuke se quitó la ropa y se baño de mala gana, se vistió de mala gana, tanto que llevaba la camisa malas abotonada, la mitad fajada por lo que al ponerse el suéter encima le era más notorio ver como la mitad quedaba de fuera, sus zapatos estaban sucios, apenas y se había peinado, se puso unos lentes de sol por qué sabría que luz le lastimaría demasiado, puso un gorro gris sobre su cabello, se tomó una pastilla y por último agarró el primer cuaderno que vio y una pluma para salir pues su hermano no paraba de pitarle con el claxon.

Subió al auto e Itachi no pudo evitar mirarle con desaprobación, en cuanto Sasuke se sentó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, Itachi le quitó el gorro de un jalón.

-¡Hey, dame mi gorro!- Sasuke le exigió intentando quitárselo a su hermano.

- ¿De verdad así irás a la escuela, mírate nada más Sasuke, ¡Eres un desastre!-

-Perdóname, señor elegante-le dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesto.

-¿Y tu mochila?-

-Aquí esta-Sasuke le enseño su cuaderno y la pluma que llevaba.

-Solo eso-preguntó con reproche Itachi, cada día sabía menos como lidiar con su hermano.

-Antes di que estoy yendo a la escuela-

Itachi arrancó el auto, como siempre llegaría de mal humor al trabajo, como siempre ocasionado por su hermano menor, y como siempre le dolía ver a su hermano así.

Llegaron a la escuela de Sasuke, este se quitó el cinturón y jaló la palanca para que la puerta abriera, sin embargo Itachi no le quitó el seguro.

-¿Me dejarás salir o qué?-le preguntó lanzándole una mirada de impaciencia.

-Sasuke, en serio, seguirás actuando de esta manera, como todo un niñito inmaduro, ya no se qué hacer contigo-Las palabras de Itachi reflejaban desesperación y tristeza, claro que para Sasuke tan solo lo ponían mas de malas.

-Pues si me hubieras dejado morir, no tendrías porque estar haciéndote cargó de mí-

-¡Sasuke, te cortaste las muñecas!, ¿Acaso crees que te hubiera dejado morir cuando aún podía salvarte?-

-Pues debiste-Sasuke recargó su brazo al lado de la ventana, mientras que su pierna izquierda se movía con desesperación.

-¿Qué sigue Sasuke?, eres un adicto a las drogas, al alcohol, te metes en peleas, que harás ahora, ¿delinearte los ojos?, ¿ponerte un tatuaje? o ¿hacerte una perforación?-Itachi apretaba con fuerza el volante.

-Tsk-es lo único que dijo Sasuke y barrió con los ojos a su hermano, quien ya casando lo dejó salir del auto. Sasuke cerró la puerta peor antes se volvió para recargarse en la ventanilla –Lo del tatuaje, entérate me hice dos, uno en el trasero dice "Odio a Itachi" y otro-Sasuke se bajo un poco el cuello de la camisa y se volteó para que Itachi viera que se había tatuado un _Tomoe _(de tres comas y rodeadas por el perímetro de un circulo cuya línea estaba hecha con pequeñas manchas y de el circulo salían seis líneas, como si fuera un sol)- y la perforación ahhhh-Sasuke abrió la boca sacando al lengua para que Itachi pudiera ver la perforación que tenía ahí, después la cerró –Ah y lo del delineador, no lo había pensado, pero buena idea hermano-Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la escuela. Sabía que Itachi no se largaría hasta verlo entrar.

Arrancó el auto cuando Sasuke entró, estaba lleno de ira, decepción, se sentía impotente por no poder controlar a Sasuke.

Llegó a su salón y se sentó como siempre en el lugar de hasta el fondo al cual la luz del sol casi no llegaba, eso era bueno para su estado actual, se dejo caer sobre su banca y se dispuso a dormir.

-¡Hola Kiba, Cejotas!-

Esa voz, Sasuke la conocía y como la odiaba cuando tenía resaca, la odiaba era tan penetrante y más cuando le dolía la cabeza, era del chico que se sentaba en la fila de al lado un lugar enfrente de él, Naruto.

Alzó un poco la cabeza para poder verlo, fue cuando recordó lo que vio la noche anterior, al tipo ese, pero no, no podía ser Naruto, el chico era bastante alegre, escandaloso, bueno, como para andar en callejones a esas horas.

-Lo siento, chicos, por llegar tarde, pero una anciana tocó a mi puerta y me entretuvo comprándole cosas-

-Sí claro, Kakashi-sensei-respondieron todos juntos excepto Sasuke.

-Bueno, ahora les entregaré sus exámenes-Kakashi sacó del bolso el bonche de hojas, eran los exámenes de matemáticas, era el profesor más temido en ese área de la escuela. Fue repartiendo desde dieces hasta reprobados –Bueno Naruto un 78, al menos no repruebas ya-dijo dándole el examen al chico quien dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, pues no estaba muy feliz por su calificación.

-Sasuke-dijo tranquilamente a la vez que con su mano zarandeaba la cabeza de Sasuke para que despertaba –Otro 52, espero mejores algún día-le dijo molestó el profesor y se fue caminando. Sasuke tan solo vio el examen y lo aventó a un lado, le importaba poco lo que había obtenido, antes que agradecieran el que había medio respondido el examen. Sasuke volvió a dejarse caer sin embargó levantó su mirada al sentir una sobre él, cuando lo hizo solamente alcanzó a ver a Naruto voltearse rápidamente.

-La clase ya está por finalizar así que les diré su proyecto final ya está listo, solamente me falta decirles quien será su pareja ya se los mande por correo, se trata de un problema que deben resolver y bueno ahí en el correo están las instrucciones las leen bien,diré su nombre y a su pareja-

Naruto rogaba porque le tocará con alguien inteligente, el proyecto valía el 40% de la calificación del curso, y pues él no era muy brillante.

-Naruto..-dijo Kakashi y el rubio se puso nervioso –estarás con Sasuke-

-¡Qué!, ¡está loco,¿ por qué?!, necesito alguien inteligente no al que se la pasa reprobando cada examen-dijo Naruto exaltado y señalando al moreno que tal solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero esos son los equipos, solo les queda hacer lo mejor que puedan-Naruto se cruzo de brazos, estaba enojado, ¿por qué tenía que tocarle con Sasuke?, hace algunos años no le hubiera molesto, Sasuke solía ser de los más inteligentes, pero ahora solo reprobaba.

Llegó la salida, Naruto alcanzó a Sasuke rápidamente –Sasuke-dijo llamándolo tocándole el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?-el Uchiha se volteó con cara de pocos amigos -¿Cuándo empezamos lo del proyecto?-

-Hum, me da igual, decide tú-

-¿Te parece hoy, en tu casa?-le dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué en la mía?-preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

-La mía esta desordenada y bueno a ti nunca te agrado mucho eso-

-Pues mi cuarto, ya está peor que el tuyo-Sasuke comenzó a reírse un poco –pero si en mi casa, me da flojera tener que desplazarme, nos vemos a las seis-

-Ok, nos vemos-dijo Naruto no muy seguro y casi muriéndose por saber que él era su equipo. Volvió a su casa, muy desanimado para variar, sus padres estaban de viaje, eso era la razón por la que la casa fuera un total desorden, subió a su cuarto y se acostó boca abajo en su cama para comenzar a patalear.

-¡¿Por qué?, Sasuke, ¿por qué?, Kami, quieres que repruebe o qué?!-Naruto siguió pataleando mientras hacía berrinche. Después se levantó para ver el correo con el proyecto, no más de leer las cuatro primeras líneas se fue para atrás con todo y silla.

A las seis de la tarde se dirigió a casa de Sasuke, por suerte recordó el camino eran casi diez años que no iba a esa casa, llegó y tocó la puerta, Itachi la abrió y se le quedó viendo por unos momentos extrañado, hasta que lo reconoció -¡¿Naruto?!-le dijo con alegría y abrazo al rubio –pasa-

Naruto pasó mientras Itachi cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas –Hola Itachi-lo saludo amablemente.

-Naruto, has crecido bastantes, ya no eres tan enano-le dijo con burla, lo que hizo que Naruto lo mirará un tanto molesto –Jajaja, solo era broma y dime ¿a qué viniste?, ven toma asiento-Ambos se sentaron en la sala.

-Sasuke y yo, somos equipo en el proyecto de matemáticas-

-¿Ya son amigos de nuevo?-preguntó Itachi con esperanza.

-No, nos pusieron, ya sabes que él no me habla desde que eso paso-

-Lo sé y sé que él fue el que se alejó-

-Sí, yo traté de hablarle pero el siempre me gritaba y me pidiera a gritos que me fuera, mi mamá me dijo que lo dejará que esperara a que se le pasará, pero nunca llegó ese momento-dijo nostálgico Naruto y le hizo una media sonrisa a Itachi.

-Lo sé, Naruto, desde la muerte de nuestros padres, Sasuke cambio y para mal, yo tampoco ya sé qué hacer con él, de hecho te diré que él no está ahorita-

-¿Y dónde esta?-preguntó el rubio exaltado.

-No lo sé, tan solo llegó de la escuela y se largo, supongo que a beber o drogarse como siempre-

-¿Por qué no lo metes a un centro de rehabilitación, Itachi?-

-Porque temo que escape del lugar y no lo vuelva ver, por eso-

-Sasuke se está destruyendo, deberías buscarle ayuda-

-Lo he hecho pero él es terco y además el quiere eso, destruirse- los ojos de Itachi al instante mostraron tristeza.

-Lo siento, yo tampoco he sabido ayudarlo-

-No te sientas culpable, Naruto, el no quiere que lo ayuden eso lo hace más difícil-

Naruto suspiró –Aún así lo siento y bueno viendo que él no está, volveré a mi casa haber que puedo hacer con el proyecto-

-Naruto, lo siento, de verdad, cuando llegué le diré que viniste-

-Gracias, nos vemos Itachi-

-Nos vemos-

El que no estuviera Sasuke había hecho que se pusiera más enojado, sabía que Sasuke tenía problemas pero ya debía de seguir con su vida. Llegó a su casa, prendió el ordenador y comenzó a leer de nuevo el problema que era como de tres hojas con letra arial del número nueve. Lo leyó como seis veces pero de plano no entendió nada y cayó dormido.

Una vez más Sasuke iba tomado por las calles de Konoha, no tanto como la vez anterior, al menos se tambaleaba muy poco y no se había caído ni una vez.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!-Dos chicos se le acercaron uno de pelo blanco y otro pelirrojo –Orochimaru quiere su dinero -

-No lo tengo…hip-Sasuke siguió su camino evitándolos.

-Orochimaru dije que lo tienes, o te daremos un regalo de su parte-dijo el chico de pelo blanco llamado Suigetsu.

-Pues dámelo, porque no tengo el dinero-

Suigetsu levanto el brazo para propinarle un golpe a Sasuke, este intentó esquivarlo, pero como estaba un poco borracho, no pudo y Suigetsu lo golpeó, hasta que Sasuke acabo en el suelo.

-Juugo, levántalo y agárralo para acabar con esto-Juugo, el chico pelirrojo, levantó a Sasuke, lo agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y lo volteó para que quedará de frente a Suigetsu.

Naruto se despertó, otra vez ese malestar no lo dejaba dormir, ya era una semana de que lo sentía, ese insaciable sed, se levantó por un vaso de agua, pero la sed seguía, de pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle tanto que se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza fuertemente, no soportaba ese dolor, pasaría de nuevo y no habría nada con que pudiera evitarlo, pero de verdad que no quería que pasará.

Suigetsu golpeaba a Sasuke en la cara, sacando más sangre se lo labios de este, cerca de los ojos, dejándoselos morados, y después en el estomago donde daba puñetazos y patadas –Ahora el golpe para el final-Suigetsu sonrió ante su afirmación y golpeó a Sasuke en sus partes nobles, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y se doblará, sin embargó Juugo lo volvió a enderezar nuevamente.

-Sasuke, Orochimaru dijo que si no tenías el dinero quería algo de ti, y sabes nos pidió tu ojo-Suigetsu sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, Sasuke comenzó a moverse tratando de zafarse del agarre de Juugo pero este era bastante fuerte, el peliblanco cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro y Sasuke intentaba alejarse. Suigetsu puso la navaja justo al lado del rabillo del ojo del moreno, la respiración de este comenzó a agitarse –No te preocupes no te dolerá mucho- Suigetsu estaba por encajar la navaja, pero eso nunca pasó, Sasuke cayó al suelo de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, al sentir eso los abrió, viendo a un hombre encapuchado golpeando a su agresores y lo que parecía mordiéndoles la garganta.

Sasuke sintió miedo, temía que el tipo de enfrente se fuera contra él, también, comenzó a hacerse para atrás con ayuda de su brazos, pues estaba tan nervioso que no podía levantarse. El tipo dejó los cuerpos y se dirigió a Sasuke, este se altero, dio media vuelta e intento correr pero cayó, se volteó y se encontró con el rostro del hombre.

-Na…ru…to-le dijo completamente asustado y cayó desmayado.


	2. I ts my life

Para cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital –_Demonios-_pensó de solo imaginar que su hermano llegaría y le daría un sermón, se sentó en la cama para ir al baño y para qué demonios lo invocó ahí estaba sentado mirándolo fijamente a laos ojos, con ganas de matarlo. Se dirigió al baño ignorándolo, pero Itachi igualmente se levantó y antes de que se diera cuanta lo acorralo contra la pared.

-¡Sasuke!-Si, su hermano estaba hecho una fiera -¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!-

-Solo se me pasaron los tragos, eso es todo, relájate quieres-

-¡Demonios, Sasuke!-Itachi golpeó con fuerza la pared –Estabas desmayado en una escena de crimen, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-Dejo libre a Sasuke y fue a sentarse en la cama.

-Lo siento-dijo de manera sincera.

-¿Lo sientes? dile eso al oficial que solo esperaba que despertarás para interrogarte-Itachi se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y salir. Un hombre de cabello negro entro en su lugar, con un cigarrillo en la boca y vestido de traje.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Sí- dijo con molestia Sasuke, al hombre.

-Soy el detective Sarutobi, estuviste en una escena del crimen, ¿me quieres decir por qué?-

-La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, de lo que ayer, no estoy ni siquiera seguro de que habla-

Tiro el cigarrillo a la basura, Sasuke pudo notar como el detective dibujaba una media sonrisa –De verdad, ¿no recuerdas?, que curioso, porque al parecer las víctimas, tenían como obligación, llevar tu ojo a un tal Orochimaru-

Sasuke mostró sorpresa en sus ojos y entonces desvió la mirada del sujeto - ¿Creo que entonces, tendrás que decirme si recuerdas algo, cierto?-

-Bien-dijo molesto el moreno, pero cedió –Le debo dinero a Orochimaru, así que mando a esos dos por mi ojo, más bien a matarme, pero ya lo único que recuerdo es que alguien se abalanzó y me quito de encima a los dos, después me desmayé o lo que sea-

-¿No viste la cara de ese alguien?-

_-Na…ru…to-_

Sasuke recordó haber creído que el sujeto "que lo salvo" se parecía bastante a Naruto, pero no, de ninguna manera podía ser él, Naruto era muy bobo, idiota pero buena persona, después de todo.

-No-dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Seguro?-El detective Sarutobi sospechaba que Sasuke le estaba escondiendo algo, pero bueno esa sería la razón por la que el chico no pasaría desapercibido de su vista, menos cuando había visto muchos asesinatos de esta índole, muchas víctimas eran vagos, delincuentes, pero uno que otro tan solo parecía ser gente de haber estado en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, sin embargo, su duda era porque Sasuke no estaba muerto, generalmente no había nunca un testigo. Tal vez después de todo tenía a su asesino frente a sus ojos.

-Bien Sasuke, te dejaré por ahora-

-¿Le dirá a mi hermano, de lo de Orochimaru?-

-Eres menor de edad, ¿tú qué crees?-

-Tsk-

Sasuke salió del hospital y subió al carro con su hermano, este no le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto, llegaron a la casa, Itachi salió del auto azotando la puerta y entro, ignorándolo por completo.

-¿Cuánto le debes a ese tal Orochimaru?-dijo de pronto Itachi.

-No es tu asunto-

-Sasuke…-

- 13 000…dólares, algo así-

-¡13 000 dólares!, en qué demonios usas ese dinero-

-Apuestas, alcohol, drogas, tatuajes, mmm creo que eso es todo-Sasuke se dio media vuelta dejando a su hermano hablando solo, pero Itachi no soporto más el cinismo de su hermano y lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Ahora que-dijo con cansancio Sasuke. Pero no recibió palabras de su hermano, más que un puñetazo en la cara que le abrió en labio y lo dejo en suelo.

-Sasuke-dijo conteniéndose Itachi-Sabes lo que me esfuerzo, para que vivas bien, para que nada te falte y solo para que tú desparrames el dinero en tonterías-

-Pudiste…-habló Sasuke entre dientes – ¡dejarme morir!-

-Sasuke, ¡Ya estoy harto, de tus tonterías!, mañana vas a la escuela, iré a la salida por ti y por Naruto, ¿está claro?-

-¿Naruto, qué tiene que ves ese idiota en todo esto?-

-¿Idiota?, antes era tu mejor amigo ¿o no?. Vino ayer que porque tenían que hacer un proyecto-

-¿Ah si eso?-Sasuke comenzó a incorporarse.

-Sasuke hay gente que te aprecia, deja de alejar a todos-

-Jajajaja, ¿Quiénes?-

-Naruto, yo…-

-Jum, se te acabaron los dedos de tantas personas que contar, ¿hermano?-Vio a su hermano con una sonrisa cínica -Naruto, solo vino aquí, porque quiere una buena nota en el proyecto, la cual sinceramente no tendrá, más no porque se preocupe por mí-

-Lo siento pero ahí diferimos-

Itachi sin más que decir se fue a su habitación, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, se metió en su cuarto y dejo caer en la cama, para no despertar hasta el siguiente día. Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventaba, el moreno menor no había abierto ni un ojos, seguía plácidamente dormido, hasta que Itachi irrumpió en su cuarto, lo zarandeó hasta que se despertara y lo mando a bañarse para llevarlo al colegio.

El trayecto fue en completo silencio, por lo visto Itachi seguía de genio la verdad es que Sasuke se sentía un poco mal por ello, sin embargo su deseo de autodestrucción podía más que pedirle una disculpa a su hermano, Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que su hermano se había desviado del camino.

-¿Qué no me llevaras a la escuela? Nissan-dijo con cinismo en su voz, riéndose por lo bajo mientras veía la expresión totalmente seria de su hermano.

-Hasta crees Sasuke-tan solo le dijo eso y siguió manejando. Entonces Itachi se detuvo y salió del auto, Sasuke la verdad es que no prestó mucha atención a los movimientos de Itachi, no hasta que observó por el retrovisor y entonces identificó el lugar donde estaban.

Vio como Itachi llamó a la puerta, Sasuke por alguna razón comenzó a sentir como sus manos le sudaban, le ponía nervioso, entonces vio cuando Naruto salió por la puerta saludando a su hermano, pero también un poco sorprendido, ambos hablaron un rato, Naruto asintió y se metió a su casa sin cerrar la puerta. Itachi volvió al auto y entonces Sasuke pudo captar el maquiavélico plan.

-¿Planeas conseguirme amigos? Nissan-volvió a decir con ese tono que cansaba a Itachi desde hace tiempo.

-Algo así-

Oyó como la puerta trasera del auto se abrió y Naruto entro por ella, con la sonrisa de bobo como siempre, pero solo dirigida hacia su hermano, cuando miró a Sasuke desapareció de su rostro –Hola-dijo como si se tratará de un desconocido. Ni siquiera le contestó y barrió los ojos, la verdad es que le molestaba la forma en que se había dirigido a él, pero mientas menos personas se acercaran a él o lo molestaran era mucho mejor.

Naruto comenzó a bromear con Itachi, Sasuke hartó de oír risa y risa decidió sacar sus audífonos y ponerlos a todo el volumen hasta que llegaran a la escuela, en cuanto el auto se estacionó, Sasuke forzó el seguro y salió sin despedirse.

-¿No creo que esto funcione?-dijo el rubio mientras se ponía su mochila en la espalda.

-Es mi único recurso, si esto no funciona, me temo que tendré que tomas medidas bastante severas-

-¿Te refieres a mandarlos a un centro juvenil o algo así?-

-Sí Naruto, antier Sasuke estuvo en una escena del crimen, al parecer le debe a un tipo 13 000 dólares, iban a matarlo pero alguien mató a sus agresores.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Sí-Se notaba en la voz de Itachi su preocupación, Naruto sabía que este adoraba a Sasuke, pero ya no había muchas maneras de ayudar el segundo.

-Haré lo posible-Naruto salió del auto y se dirigió corriendo a su salón de clases.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Naruto supo que esta era su oportunidad para hacer algo al respecto de lo que había prometido a Itachi, decidió seguir a Sasuke, esperando poder tener una charla con el almuerzo. Así que en cuanto Sasuke salió a toda velocidad, Naruto lo siguió hasta la azoteo, así o más que al chico no le gustaba ser molestado, pues había puesto seguro a la puerta, Naruto barrió los ojos al notar esto, pero ejerció un poco de fuerza y pudo abrirla.

Sasuke volteó sorprendido, pensando que se trataba de algún profesor, pero no, para su desgracia era Naruto.

-¿Cómo entraste?-le preguntó con curiosidad el moreno.

-Solo abrí la puerta-dijo Naruto despreocupado y comenzó a caminar hacia su antiguo mejor amigo.

-Tenía seguro-

-No lo creo, de lo contrario nunca hubiera abierto-

-Si eso dices-decidió ya no darle vueltas al asunto y saco un cigarrillo como el encendedor. Estaba a punto de llevarlo a su boca, cuando el rubio le dio un manotazo, haciendo que el cigarrillo cayera al suelo, al moreno camino hacia un lado, ignorándolo y sacó el otro, pero entonces Naruto lo empujó contra el enterregado, atrapándolo con lo brazo flexionado sobre el cuello de el moreno. Ambos se miraron fijamente, retándose con la mirada.

-Te has vuelto fuerte-le dijo Sasuke con una cínica sonrisa -¿Qué pretendes hacer, besarme?-comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó y lo zarandeo – ¡Deja de actuar, como lo haces, eres un inmaduro!-

-Mira, quien lo dice-

-¡Deja de ser un maldito egoísta!-

-No te metas en lo que no te importa-Sasuke lo empujó, haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo.

-Eres tan solo un niño mimado-

-¡Escúchame bien!-lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa – ¡Tú no me conoces, ni sabes lo que siento, así que deja de estar haciéndote el bueno con Itachi, y aléjate!-

-Supongo, que tienes razón, no sé lo que sientes, pero te conozco, sigues siendo el mismo, niño idiota e hijo de papi –Sasuke no aguantó más y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

-Jum-se limpió la sangre que le salió de la cara- Sabes, perdiste a tus padres, pero noticia para ti, Itachi también lo hizo, así que deja de ser un egoísta y también piensa en él-

-¡Itachi, Itachi!,! todo el mundo solo habla de él, de lo bueno que es, de esto de aquello, me purga!-Soltó a Naruto, haciendo que este se golpeara un poco la cabeza.

-Sabes-dijo poniéndose de pie-para mí, siempre fuiste mejor que Itachi, no eras tan perfecto, me hacías pensar que esforzándome podría lograr, grandes cosas, pero ahora solo eres un imbécil traumado.

Le iba a soltar otro puñetazo, pero Naruto lo detuvo, dándole uno él – Te has destruido tanto, que ahora hasta yo, soy mejor que tú-

-¡Callate!-Sasuke, se abalanzó contra él, pero solo consiguió quedar debajo de Naruto.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?-le preguntó el moreno, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-Ya te dije el débil eres tú por drogarte y hacerte no se que tanto-Sonó el timbre que anunciaba que debían volver a sus salones.

-Quitáte de encima de mí, ¿o qué quieres que le diga Itachi que no me dejaste ir a mi salón?-Sasuke mostró una sonrisa triunfadora, pero Naruto lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia arriba poniéndolo de pie.

-No te preocupes me encargare de que entres a tu salón-El rubio lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia la puerta a pesar de las quejas de Sasuke.

-Déjame dobe, ni que tuviera cinco años-

-Últimamente pareciera que si-

Cuando salieron Sasuke aventó la puerta para cerrarla, pero se percato que esta solo reboto, vio hacia la cerradura y pudo notar como la chapa estaba forzada, sabía que le había puesto seguro, "¿de verdad se podía romper una chapa con simple fuerza?, no eso era demasiado estúpido, tal vez no era el único que andaba tomando drogas o algo así"-pensó mientras miraba al espalda de Naruto y una sonrisa de nuevo apareció en su rostro.

Como prometió Naruto, lo llevo hasta el salón, y la salida, cuando Sasuke disponía en escapar a toda velocidad, Naruto lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca y así se lo llevo a la salida, donde su hermano lo esperaba. Fue literalmente obligado a subirse al carro, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pensó que su hermano lo llevaría a la casa, pero no, fueron directo a un restaurante.

-Naruto, ¿quieres comer un ramen?-le preguntó Itachi mientras estacionaba el carro.

-No, te molestes-le contestó con amabilidad el rubio y Sasuke barrio los ojos, hasta que se percató de algo, "! Naruto, rechazaba un Ramen!, pero si lo amaba incluso hasta llego a pensar muchas veces que su amor por esa comida era más grande que por su zorro ese que tenía de mascota", pensó el moreno.

-Anda Naruto, vamos-Itachi se bajo del auto, Sasuke pensaba hacer un berrinche peor al final decidió bajarse sin que nadie le dijera nada, Naruto lo siguió y los tres entraron al restaurante.

Itachi pidió un Ramen para el rubio y carne asada para él y Sasuke, este último observaba a Naruto, apenas y tocaba el Ramen, pareciera que se lo comía a regañadientes, y ahora que recordaba, Naruto no comió nada en el almuerzo.

.Ahora vuelvo voy al baño-dijo Naruto y se levanto. Sasuke espero unos minutos e hizo lo mismo, Itachi solo rogo porque no se agarraran a golpes. El moreno menor entro al baño y claramente pudo oír como Naruto volvía el estómago. Se recargo en la pared y espero a que su ex - mejor amigo saliera.

-Ahora que veo, estas más delgado-le dijo con afán de molestarlo.

-Nunca he sido gordo-

-Pero si rellenito, pero ahora que te veo bien, diría que te falta un poco de peso-

-¿A qué quieres llegar Sasuke?-le contestó de mala gana mientras se echaba agua en la cara.

-Nada, solo que es raro que tu dejes un Ramen, además de que te enfermes del estomago, no me digas, ¡estas embarazado ¡ jajajaja-

-¡No seas idiota, soy un hombre!-

-Uno nunca sabe, entonces porque vomitabas, tal vez tengas problemas de bulimia o yo que se-

Naruto se le quedo viendo con cara de incredulidad –No seas metiche-

-Lo mismo digo, así que yo no me meteré en tu vida, si tú no te metes en mía-

-No-

-Bien, entonces me meteré en la tuya, bulímico-

-¡Qué no soy bulímico!, yo se que lo me pasa, así que déjame en paz-

-Pues deja de meterte en mi vida-Sasuke salió del baño azotando al puerta y Naruto volvió a mojarse la cara, era cierto se sentía muy débil, pronto no podría soportarlo más y caería de nuevo.


	3. Savin me

Naruto volvió a casa, Itachi lo fue a deja después de haber alegado que se sentía mal. Seguramente el Ramen no le había caído bien. Itachi le pidió disculpas, mientras que Sasuke solo miraba burlándose de él desde el otro lado de la ventanilla.

-Lo siento, Naruto, avísame si irás mañana a la escuela, para pasar por ti-

-Claro yo te aviso-

-Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos a ver un doctor, te ves realmente pálido-

-No, estoy bien, de todos modos ya me tomaré algo, no te preocupes-se dio media vuelta para abrir la cerradura de su casa y se despidió de ambos morenos, solo que uno no le devolvió el saludo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y se dejo caer, de nuevo le volvía la ansiedad, de verdad que ya no quería hacerlo y luchaba contra ella, pero esta era más fuerte que él. Acabo por perder el sentido, cuando lo recobró se encontró bebiendo eso de lo más odiaba, sintió un vacio en el estómago, pero al verse en su casa se comenzó a tranquilizar.

-Naruto, no debes de abstenerte-dijo una voz conocida para él.

-¿Gaara?-

-¿Quién más?-le dijo un chico pelirrojo, con una expresión totalmente seria –Naruto- se acercó a él, poniéndose de cuclillas – Te he dicho que no puedes contenerte o harás lo que tanto odias-

-Odio beber sangre-en cuanto lo dijo tiro a un lado la bolsa con un popote y ese líquido rojo.

-Lo sé, pero ya no puedes hacer nada, sabes lo que eres-

-¡No lo digas!-

-Debes aceptarlo-Gaara se sentó a su lado.

-Lo odio, yo no lo pedí-

-Ni yo, pero eso nos tocó-

-Anoche, no maté a nadie cierto-

-No, llegué justo a tiempo cuando comenzabas a despertar y te di la sangre que tienes en tu refrigerador y que al parecer está casi intacta- lo regaño

-Es que no la quiero-

-Aunque no la quieras, debes de, ya te dije que no podrás matarte de hambre, cuando comienzas a evadir al sangre es cuando pierdes el control y asesinas a cualquiera que esté a tu alcance, eso te ha pasado en este mes ¿cierto?-

Naruto abrazo sus rodillas -¿Cómo supiste?, en el periódico les pusieron una causa de muerte diferente-

-Más bien, los vampiros que trabajan allí, lo hicieron-

-¿Qué en todos lados hay vampiros?-

-Sí-

-Entonces, ¡por qué demonios me convirtieron en uno!-Naruto explotó en ese instante, sin embargo Gaara permaneció calmado, esa ya era su naturaleza.

-No lo sé, te lo dije, los vampiros hacen un consenso y definen a quien convertirán, eso es todo-

-¿Y tú no vas al consenso?-

-No, díganos que aun soy muy joven-

-Tienes 300 años-dijo con incredulidad Naruto.

-Y los que van tienen 800 o más-

-Mmmmm-Naruto se aferró más a sus rodillas, y Gaara optó por darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Por qué tú no eres malvado?-

-Si lo soy-

-No lo eres, tú no matas gente, como los que me convirtieron y mataran a mis padres-una tristeza lo embargo por completo.

-Naruto, yo he matado gente a veces sin saber que lo hago y otras totalmente consciente, hubo veces en las que solo una persona me molestara, la mataba-

Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante la confesión de Gaara, de verdad que no creía que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de eso, siempre lo había visto tan calmado, no lo creía capaz de perder el control -¿Has matado recientemente?-

-Sí-

Bajó la mirada decepcionado, de verdad que no creía a Gaara capaz, de eso, pero no podía reclamarle nada, al final el también ya lo había hecho – ¿y los mataste sabiéndolo?-

-Sí, Naruto, el matar gente es algo contra lo que no puedes luchar, al final y al cabo es nuestra naturaleza, solo que ahora intento no hacerlo tan a menudo, los banco de sangre ayudan un poco-

-¿Cuando dejaste de matar solo porque te molestará alguien?-

-Hace un buen tiempo, pero no quiero hablar del porqué, ya sé que es lo quieres saber, pero no será hoy cuando te lo diga-

-Eres muy reservado-

-Debes bañarte e ir a la escuela-

-No, entiendo, ¿por qué me obligan a ir a la escuela?, ya soy inmortal, puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-En primera, eres un neófito en esto, y segundo así lo hacen con todos los iniciados, es una manera de tenerlos vigilados-

-¿Y tú vas a la escuela porqué…-

-Yo soy quien debo de vigilarte a ti y a esa niña-

-¿Sakura?-

-Exacto, así que apúrate-

Se dio un baño y luego se vistió, para cuando acabo, Gaara ya no estaba allí. Fue a abrir el refrigerador, ni él sabía porque, comida en este ya no había, solo cerros de sangre asquerosa, aventó al puerta, enojado, de verdad que odiaba su vida. El timbre de la puerta sonó, se asomó por el orificio de la puerta y vio a Itachi.

-Hola, ya voy-dijo al abrirle y se regresó a tomar su mochila. Nuevamente, Sasuke estaba en el asiento del copiloto y al verlo le dirigió una mirada de odio, ahora que recordaba, técnicamente Sasuke lo había amenazado en día anterior, pero no le importaba, le había hecho la promesa a Itachi y a él mismo.

Cuando entró al carro, notó como por el espejo Sasuke lo observaba, como esperando que Naruto, decidiera salir del carro y olvidar el asunto por completo, pero nunca lo hizo, se quedó ahí sentado hasta llegar a la escuela. Entraron juntos, cosa algo rara, Sasuke siempre se adelantaba, con tal de evitarlo y a tanta persona estuviera cerca.

-¿Qué ya no traes lunch?, ¿tu mamita ya no te manda?-Naruto cerró los nudillos con fuerza –Cállate- le dijo tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo.

-Ya veo, de seguro tú mamita piensa que su hijo por fin come saludable, pero en verdad no le has dicho que no comes nada o lo vomitas, ¿cierto?, pobre de tu mamita-

-¡Sasuke!-gritó lleno de ira y empujo al moreno contra los lockers, tomándolo de la camisa.

-Ya veo, di en el clavo-

-¡Ah!-lo aventó al suelo y se posiciono sobre él -¡Tú no sabes nada!-Naruto comenzó a dar puñetazos en la cara del moreno, este trato de detenerlos, pero por raro que le pareciera, en verdad Naruto era más fuerte que él. Siguió golpeando, hasta que este quedó inconsciente, aun así Naruto no se detuvo, no hasta que Shikamaru y Chouji llegaron. Shikamaru le gritó al rubio que se detuviera, pero este parecía no oírlo, intentó separarlo de Sasuke, pero no pudo, así que Chouji quien tenía más fuerza, hizo ese trabajo.

Sasuke fue llevado a la enfermería, Naruto a la dirección con la directora Anko, quien lo suspendió una semana. Cuando Sasuke recobró la conciencia le dolía mucho su cara, se enderezo y camino hacia el espejo pequeño que estaba en la pared, tenía el ojo derecho vendado, alzo un poco la venda y pudo notar su piel de color morado. El labio inferior lo tenía abierto e hinchado además de que en le mejilla izquierda tenía dos moretones.

-¿Quién diría que ese chiquillo tendría tanta fuerza?-dijo la enfermera que iba entrando –Uchiha, debes descansar-

Sasuke se sentó en la cama -¿qué tanto me ve?-le reclamó a Kurenai , la enfermera–Nada, solo que de verdad te golpearon hasta morir-

-Tsk-

-La directora te vera en unos momentos-

Se recostó en la cama, miraba al techo cuando la directora hizo su aparición – Y bien Uchiha, ¿tú si me dirás por qué te golpearon?-

-¿Qué Naruto, no se lo dijo ya?-

-No, no quiso hablar, solo aceptó la culpa y la suspensión-

-¿Así que dime que dijiste para enfurecerlo así?-La directora se puso cómoda en la cama contigua esperando la respuesta del Uchiha.

-Le hice burla de porque su mamá ya no le mandaba luch-

-Ya veo-

-Yo no sé porque se molestó tanto-

-Quiero pensar que entonces no sabes-

-¿No se qué?-

-Los padres de Naruto, murieron hace unos meses, mes y medio mejor dicho-

Sasuke se enderezo y sentó en la cama -¿Te sorprendiste?, eso quiere decir que aún te preocupas un poco por él-

-¿Eh?-

-Recuerdas que yo era su directora en la primaria, ustedes dos acaban en detección muy constantemente-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke, pero desapareció en unos segundos –Te sugiero, le pidas perdón, ah y…-Anko se había puesto de pie –No te suspenderé, pero tendrás un castigo-

-¿Cuál?-

-Le llevaras los apuntes a Naruto todas las tardes, después de todo, fue por ti que lo suspendí-

-Bien-contestó molesto el moreno.

Naruto estaba sentado frente al televisor, moría de hambre, pero no quería comer esa porquería, era injusto hace tan solo una semana podía comer también comida normal, pero ahora su cuerpo de plano ya no la aceptaba. Cambia los canales una y otra vez con la esperanza de encontrar algo en ellos, y entonces su timbre sonó, no esperaba a nadie.

-Ah-fue lo único que dijo al ver a Sasuke frente a su puerta con los moretones y la venda –Lo siento-

-No sabía…-comenzó a hablar el moreno –lo de tus padres-

Naruto bajó la mirada – si eso era todo, ya vete-comenzó a cerras la puerta pero Sasuke la detuvo con la mano – Naruto, de verdad lo siento-

-Gracias, ahora puedes irte-

-¡Demonios!-aventó la puerta, abriéndola de par en par –Tu…estuviste conmigo, cuando me paso eso y yo…-

-Sasuke, hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos, así que nunca espere que estuvieras allí- Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que eso le dolió un poco.

-Pero…-Sasuke estaba diciendo algo, Naruto no podía prestarle atención, de nuevo esa ansiedad, aparecía y tenía a Sasuke en frente.

-¡Sasuke, lárgate!-grito completamente desesperado. El moreno se quedó sorprendido, jamás lo había visto enojado de esa manera -¡¿Qué no oyes lárgate?!-Naruto lo empujo hacia la acera y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sasuke tan solo se quedó asombrado, ese no parecía Naruto, era extraño para él verlo de esa manera.

Naruto en cuento cerro al puerta, se fue al refrigerador, tomo una de las bolsas y comenzó a beberla, tuvo que tomarse cinco de ellas, para poder calmarse un rato. Cuando dejo de beber, las tiró a la basura y se fue a sentar en su cama, sintió miedo, generalmente cuando sentía la necesitaba de sangre, con una bastaba para calmarse, porque ahora había requerido de más.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-preguntó su hermano al verlo entrar.

-Me pelee con Naruto-Sasuke no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto.

-¿Cómo que se pelearon?-

-Me burle de él, me golpeó, fin de la historia-

-¡Ni se te ocurra salir de la casa hoy!, ¿además de dónde vienes?-

-De la casa de Naruto, y no te preocupes, hermanito no saldré, no tengo ganas-

-¿A que fuiste a casa de Naruto?-

-A pedirle perdón, ¿Qué más?-cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a Itachi extrañado.


	4. Life Stars Now

Era la hora del almuerzo, esta vez no buscó a Sasuke en la azotea, primero no quería verlo a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana, Sasuke había ido las primeras tardes de sus suspensión tardes a dejarle los apuntes como dijo Tsunade, pero él nunca le abrió así que Sasuke dejo de ir al tercer día. Además por ahora era más importante que hablara con Gaara cuanto antes. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas afuera de la puerta, de esa manera cuando saliera Gaara lo abordaría de inmediato, le caía muy bien Gaara, sin embargo detestaba que no trajera celular, solo porque los considerabas cosas del demonio, como si él no fuera cosa del demonio.

En cuanto Gaara salió por la puerta, Naruto fue hacia él –Gaara, necesito hablar contigo-pudo notar claramente la preocupación de Naruto en su rostro.

-Bien, vamos a un lugar más privado-por la cara que se cargaba Naruto era claro que no era nada bueno lo que tendría que decirle, seguramente. Se dirigieron a un salón que encontraron vacio, ya que por lo general los profesores se quedaban a revisar tareas a esa hora.

-Qué sucede-le preguntó Gaara, cuando ya se aseguró de que no hubiera nada cerca que pudiera escucharlos.

-Hace unos días pasó algo-

-¿Mataste a alguien de nuevo?-

-No, es solo que tuve una ansiedad, peor que las otras, generalmente una bolsa me calma, ahora tuve que tomarme cinco-

-Mmmm eso quiero decir que tu proceso de transformación está avanzando, aunque debo decir que demasiado rápido, por ejemplo yo tarde como seis años en padecer lo que te paso ayer, y Sakura bueno ella aun puede comer comida humana sin ningún problema-

-¿Entonces hay algo mal conmigo?-

-No, creo que sea algo malo, puede y esté relacionado con el motivo con el cual te escogieron-

-¿Quieres decir que me escogieron solo porque me volveré una maquina bebedora de sangre?-

-No, no era eso, pero tal vez te vuelvas más poderoso que alguno de los que conozco, Naruto no lo sé todo, incluso a mi me esconden cosas-

-Bien, ¿entonces qué hago?-

-Por ahora, solo trata de estar tranquilo y siempre llévate reservas de sangre. A los nueve te veo en tu casa-

Después de esa charla cada quien se fue por su lado, Gaara fue a acostarse al pasto, mientras que Naruto entro a uno de los baños y se sentó en la repisa de los lavabos. Estuvo así por unos momentos cuando oyó que la puerta se abría se apresuro a ponerse de pie a salir, pero se encontró con alguien a quien no quería ver.

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke como saludándolo – Milagro que no estés molestándome como siempre-

-Veo que ya te volvió lo altanero-

-No cambiare de la noche a la mañana-le dijo dibujando un sonrisa cínica en su rostro -¿Por qué hoy no fuiste a molestarme?, ya paso más de una semana de eso-

-No quería verte, la verdad quería estar solo-

-Ya veo-

Naruto salió por la puerta del baño, a los poco minutos Sasuke lo siguió, como si de guardaespaldas se tratará -¿Por qué me sigues?-

-Ahora es mi turno de molestarte-

Ya no pudo más ante el comentario de Sasuke, ¿de verdad él pensaba eso? ,¿Qué solo lo hacía para molestarlo?-Sabes-se volteó hacia él completamente enojado -¿crees que solo lo hacía para molestarte?, lo hacía para ayudarte, pero de plano con tu mente tan cerrada no se puede hacer nada, crees que siempre estaba de humor para aguantar tu carota y tus reproches, no, así que ya haz lo que quieras si te quieres matar, hazlo, a mi no me interesa-

Fue entonces cuando supo, lo mucho que había hecho enojar a Naruto, sabía que él nunca diría palabras como esas, ni siquiera dijo nada, tan solo dejo que Naruto se fuera malhumorado. Debía de aceptarlo esas palabras le habían afectado un poco, generalmente siempre le decían cosas como, no lo hagas, o ya madura, su hermano Itachi siempre le decía eso, pero ahora que alguien a quien le importaba le decía lo contrario, no era lo mismo.

En el salón de clases Naruto se la pasó lo que parecía dibujando en su cuaderno, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver un momento, como siempre lo hacía desde que se habían dejado de hablar. La campana que anunciaba la salida sonó, como supuso Sasuke, Naruto guardo sus cosas y salió lo más pronto que pudo del salón. Sasuke lo siguió, lo alcanzó cuando ya este iba a la salida.

-¡Hey Naruto!-le gritó para obtener su atención, el rubio se detuvo un momento, pero luego siguió caminado. A Sasuke no le quedó de otra que correr hacía él –Naruto-lo detuvo del hombro y lo obligo a voltear.

-¿Qué quieres?-se notaba claramente el enojo de Naruto.

-¿Te parece si hacemos el proyecto hoy?-

-Ahora recuerdas eso, lo siento pero hoy no puedo-y no mentía, tenía que ir con Gaara a quien sabe dónde.

-De acuerdo, que tal mañana-

-Sí tal vez mañana-se dio la vuelta y lo dejo solo. Sabía claramente que era injusto con Naruto, sabía que el todo lo hacía como amigo, pero a veces llegaba a hartarlo y él quería su momento a solas, así su momento durara años-

Gaara lo pasó a recoger en su auto, no preguntó a donde se dirigían, el pelirrojo nunca le decía, así que debía de esperar hasta que llegaran al lugar.

-¿Me trajiste a un bar?-

-Sí, anda sal-le ordenó Gaara y él hizo caso.

Entraron al lugar y Naruto comenzó a comprender las cosas, el bar al parecer era de personas como Gaara y él, bebedores de sangre, por lo que seguramente ahí solo servían ese tipo de bebidas.

-Aquí es donde compro la sangre para ti y Sakura-

-Eso significa, ¿Qué ahora deberé hacerlo yo?-

-Sí, por un tiempo solamente- Gaara lo llevó hasta una mesa, donde de ser una persona normal, nunca hubiera hallado donde sentarse, estaba completamente oscuras las esquinas del lugar.

-¿Por qué están tan oscuro aquí?, apenas pude sentarme-

-¿Tú para que crees?, ahora vuelvo, no te muevas-

Tal como le dijeron no se movió de allí, pero se aburría demasiado, no podía ver mucho, a pesar de que su visión como vampiro había mejorado y tenían visión nocturna no podía ver más que siluetas, la mesa tenía cortinas negras sobre ella, fue una suerte que Gaara la abriera la cortina para que el entrará a la mesa de lo contrario seguramente se hubiera tropezado.

Comenzó a hacer dibujitos en la mesa, no sabía lo que hacía, pero se entretenía un poco, de pronto sintió una ráfaga de aire, por lo que volteó a ver a los lados, pero no vio nada.

-Hola-dijo una voz desconocida a su lado, Naruto saltó instantáneamente y se movió hacía la izquierda, entonces sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la espalda, y fue cuando soltó un grito.

-Eres un miedoso, pero me gustaría hacer un trío contigo-esa afirmación hizo que Naruto se quedará callado, de verdad que no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero para su salvación Gaara apareció, con una vela o linterna en la mano.

-Sai, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-reclamó en dirección a la derecha de Naruto, quien apenas y podría ver que había alguien sentado.

-Gaara, lo siento, ¿es tu novio?-

-Nooo- Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero que ternura, se sonrojo, tal vez le gustas Gaara-

-Que no- como era que ellos si podían ver con claridad en ese lugar y el apenas y veía, parecía que tenía miopía de oscuridad o algo así, porque solo veía machas y eso su enfocaba la mirada en el mismo lugar durante un buen rato.

Gaara encendió la vela por fin y tomo asiento, fue cuando Naruto pudo ver cómo era el hombre que estaba a su lado, era pálido, prácticamente de color blanco, su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color y tenía una sonrisa idiota en la cara, al menos eso le pareció a Naruto, quien empezó a alejarse de ese tipo poco a poco.

-Oye ¿por qué te recorres?-Sai alcanzó el hombro izquierdo de Naruto y lo jaló hacia él – Acaso ¿no quieres hacer un trío conmigo, no importa si la tienes pequeña?.

-Noooo- Naruto se zafó como pudo y se pudo junto a Gaara.

-Sai, siento decírtelo, pero necesito hablar en privado con Naruto-

-Hablar o hacerlo con él-

-Hablar Sai, no todos venimos a estas mesas a tener sexo como tú-

-Para eso son, pero bueno los dejo solos, y cuando acaben volveré por tu respuesta – dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Naruto.

El pelirrojo espero unos minutos aún cuando Sai ya se había ido, quería cerciorarse de que no estuviera cerca.

-¿No lo viste cuando entró?-

-No-

-mmmm-

-Qué sucede-le preguntó el rubio -¿debí verlo?-

-Pues sí, digo tu ansiedad aumento, por lo que tu transformación debería pero por lo visto no-dijo Gaara pensativo.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Para que supieras donde proveerte de sangre, pero debes tener cuidado, por lo visto aún no eres muy fuerte, no te vayas a meter en una pelea, saldré por tres días, además necesitaba hablar con Sakura y contigo juntos-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Ya no tarda en llegar-

-¿Ella vendrá sola?-

-Sí, la traerá su madre-

-¿Madre?, ¿pero cómo?-Naruto no entendía nada, se suponía que los vampiros no podían engendrar hijos, algo así le había dicho Gaara.

-Sí, no es su madre biológica-

-Oh, ya-dijo pero seguía sin entender.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció una mujer rubia de ojos castaños y un gran busto, junto con Sakura, compañera de Naruto, no se hablaban mucho, pero se conocía, y era claramente que esa señora no era su madre, Sakura estaba completamente plana, a comparación de la mujer.

-Lady Tsunade-saludo Gaara poniéndose de pie.

-Gaara-

Tsunade y su hija tomaron asiento, la mujer puso la vista en Naruto como queriendo ver de que estaba hecho, el rubio sentía que lo desnudaban con la mirada. –

-Sinceramente-habló la mujer mayor –no entiendo porque me hiciste venir Gaara, yo le pude decir esto a mi hija.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que como su mentor, es mí deber decírselo a los dos, son las reglas, tú deberías de saberlo-

-Siempre tan inteligente, insisto en que deberías formar parte de mi familia, ya debes sentar cabeza-al decir eso volteo a ver a Sakura, por lo que Naruto pudo entender que la vieja quería que Gaara fuera su yerno.

-Y como yo le dicho antes, aún no deseo hacerlo-

-Todo por…- el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo a Lady Tsunade.

-No venimos a hablar del pasado-

-Mis sinceras disculpas Gaara-

-Bien, como le decía a Naruto, Sakura, estaré ausente por tres días, Naruto será el encargo de llevarte la sangre que necesites-

-Cómo un sirviente-dijo con una sonrisa de malicia la peli rosa.

-No, el no es un sirviente, pero al parecer su evolución avanzo más rápido que la tuya, además se que tu madre tiene muchas cosas que hacer, como para venir a buscarte alimento, Naruto lo hará y le servirá de entrenamiento-

-Sirviente, digas lo que digas-

-¡Sakura, compórtate!-la reprendió su madre, Sakura se calló y cruzo los brazos.

-Bien, ahora, en poco tiempo, aunque sé que probablemente los dos ya mataron a alguien-volteó a ver a Naruto, quien al percibir la mirada de Gaara se sintió pequeño –necesitan un esclavo de sangre-

-¿Y eso para qué?-preguntó el rubio.

-Porque robar sangre de un humano cualquiera no es suficiente, bobo-le dijo Sakura – así aunque te pases cazando toda la noche habrá días en que tu cuerpo pedirá más, el problema es conforme evolucionemos, podremos notar que cada sangre tiene un saber distinto, e incluso acabaremos por inclinarnos a ciertas sangres, el tener un sirviente te ayuda a mantener el control y no causar una masacre-

-Bien, Sakura has estado estudiando-la felicitó su madre.

-Tienes alguna duda de lo que dijo Sakura-le preguntó el pelirrojo y Naruto negó con la cabeza –Bien, entonces les pido que ya vayan buscándose uno-

-No quiero hacerlo-dijo de pronto el rubio.

-Naruto, sé que no te gusta esta nueva vida que tienes, pero oíste lo que dijo Sakura, de no hacerlo matarás más personas-

-Entonces, buscó a alguien de quien pueda beber su sangre ¿y lo deshidrato hasta matarlo?-

-Sí, algo así, los esclavos duran bastante tiempo, con los cuidados necesarios, por lo que les recomiendo a ambos que busquen alguien con hermanos o hijos, ya que una vez que mueran ya tiene el repuesto-

-¡Es una crueldad!-le gritó Naruto-¡escojo una familia, y me la tragó entera, malditos enfermos!-

-Naruto-dijo con calma el pelirrojo-toma asiento, y siento decírtelo pero eres uno de esos enfermos, así que lo harás o de lo contrarios antes de que te mueras matarás a miles de personas-

-Siempre he dicho, que deberíamos criar a los prospectos como hijos nuestros, como yo lo hice con Sakura-dijo Tsunade orgullosa.

-Sí, pero una vez se hizo y si no mal recuerdo acabaron muertes cientos de niños, sabe que solo ciertos vampiros pueden hacer ese tipo de labor-le puntualizo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, pero no sé porque el consejo, quiere crear tantos-

-En fin-Gaara volvió a hablarles a Naruto y Sakura – Alguno ya tiene un prospecto.

-No-dijo Naruto

-Sí-Sakura lo dijo tan orgullosamente, que el rubio sintió asco.

-¿Quién hija?-

-Un chico de la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha-

Naruto se pudo se pie de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos –No puedes usar a Sasuke para eso-

-¿Por qué jovencito?-habló Tsunade.

-Es mi amigo-dijo retándolo a la mujer.

-Eso no es relevante, aquí no nos importa si es tu amigo, tú tío o tú hermano-

-¡Ustedes son unos canallas!-después de decir eso salió de la mesa y se dirigió a la entrada, seguramente Gaara, iría a regañarlo después, pero no lo sentía, el no podía estar de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer.


	5. I just wanna live

-¡Naruto, Naruto, abre la puerta!-Gaara estaba fuera del dormitorio del Naruto, esperando a que ese se dignará a dejarlo pasar. En cuanto habían mencionado a Sasuke en la plática se había ido de lugar.

¡Lárgate de aquí!-

Gaara había tratado de ser paciente, sin embargo no podía esperar hasta que su joven aprendiz se dignara a abrirle, tenía que salir esa misma noche, así que arrancó la chapa de la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-Ya te habías tardado-le dijo Naruto acostado en su cama viendo hacia la ventana.

-Naruto-respiro profundamente, generalmente su carácter era bastante calmado pero ese chico a veces podía sacarlo de quicio –Se que odias lo que eres, se que incluso me odias a mí, pero debes entenderlo muchos pasamos por lo mismo que tú, perdimos también seres queridos en el proceso, sin embargo no podemos quedarnos estancados sin hacer nada-

-Prefiero morirme que usar a la gente de esa manera-

-Naruto-Se sentó en la borde de la coma – Te he dicho que no se puede, a menos que te mate un vampiro, aunque intentes dejar de beber sangre, tarde o temprano tu cuerpo la pedirá y hará lo posible por conseguirla, lo sabes de sobra es por eso que has perdido el conocimiento tantas veces y despiertas enterándote que matas gente, ¿quieres seguir así?-

-No-

-Entonces tendrás que buscarte un esclavo, lo siento-

-Y cómo sabré que es el indicado- gritó con desesperación.

-Los posibles candidatos deberán tener un aroma peculiar por así decirlo, su sola presencia te incitara a beber sangre-

Seguía mirado al pelirrojo incrédulo – ¿Y qué? Llego y le digo "Hola soy vampiro, deseo secarte hasta que mueras, ¿por cierto tienes hermanos?- habló con sarcasmo.

-Es difícil lo sé, en cuanto a cómo consigues a tu esclavo pues generalmente los vampiros buscamos personas cercanas a nosotros, como amigos, hermanos, padres, etc. Algunos por su atractivo atraen mucha gente y les es más fácil-

-No tengo familia recuerdas, ¿por cierto porque no me he vuelto guapo como en las películas?-

-Porque son películas-

-Pero…-

-Naruto, algunos vampiros son guapos, pero no porque la transformación lo haya causado, si no porque su genética ya es así, de hecho los prospectos para ser transformados se buscan sean atractivos-

-¡Entonces porque me transformaron a mí, no soy guapo!-

-¡Te he dicho que no lo sé!-Por fin había conseguido que Gaara le gritará –Naruto- le habló firmemente –Me iré por tres días, espero que para cuando vuelvas ya tengas al menos un prospecto como esclavo.

-¿Y si no?-

Gaara sonrió con maldad- Te encerraran en un calabazo.

Se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Gaara, pero más por la manera en que lo había dicho.

-Jajaja, es mentira, pero Naruto por favor hazlo es por tu bien y el de todos los de esta ciudad, has visto como pierdes el control, si no lo haces podrías matar a uno de tus amigo incluso-

-Bien lo intentaré-le dijo de mala gana y se tapo con las cobijas –Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-Gaara desaprecio de su cuarto después de haberle dicho eso el tan solo calló en un profundo sueño, no sabía si al final los vampiros con el paso del tiempo dejaban de dormir, nunca se lo había preguntado a Gaara, la verdad tenía miedo de la respuesta, pues amaba dormir eran los únicos momentos de paz que podía tener.

Era la noche del tercer día desde que se había ido Gaara, había estado más tranquilo durante ese tiempo, incluso de las cinco bolsas que tomaba para saciar su sed, ahora solo tomaba dos de ella. Volvía del bar después de haber comprado sangre, para él y para la malcriada de Sakura, quien en esos dos días no lo paraba de llamar esclavo o burlarse de él, ya lo tenía harto, y solo habían sido dos días.

Seguía caminando como si nada cuando de pronto un fuerte olor a sangre acaparo su atención, sabía que no era provenientes de las bolsas que traía en la mochila, pues según le explico el vendedor habían sido empaquetadas de manera que no salieran olores de esta con el fin de evitar peleas entre vampiros por simples confusiones.

Caminaba y caminaba el olor se acrecentaba, provenía de lo que parecía un callejón, estaba pensando seriamente en salir corriendo, no quería acabar matando a alguien, pero cuando llegó a la fuente de dicho aroma pudo ver que se trata de una persona inconsciente, se acerco a él con temor de causarle un daño.

-Sasuke-gritó al ver que se trataba del moreno. Tiro la mochila al suelo y se hinco a su lado. Lo zarandeo esperando que este despertara, pero no sucedió. Tuvo que soltarlo y cayó hacia atrás, el maldito olor lo estaba afectando, se supone que no tendía pues había bebido un poco antes de salir del bar, observó sus manos estaban ligeramente manchadas de sangre luego miro a Sasuke en el suelo, no se veían gotas, espera que se no se tratara de un herida profunda. Suspiro profundamente intentando despejar su mente. Sabía que Sasuke estaba inconsciente así que decidió cargarlo, se echó la parte anterior de este a su espalda y en el hombro derecho la mochila, comenzó a caminar con dificultad pues el olor estaba distrayéndolo, hacia que sintiera un deseo por beberla en ese momento.

Llego a casa de Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo, había sido una suerte que no estuviera tan lejos de donde lo había encontrado, toco a la puerta. Itachi abrió enseguida por lo visto estaba esperando a su hermano lo podía ver en la cara de preocupación que se cargaba.

-Naruto…!Sasuke!-en cuanto vio a su hermano en cargado por Naruto se lo quito, para el rubio esto fue un respiro.

-Lo encontré inconsciente en un callejón-dijo con dificultad como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio.

-Gracias- Lo invitó a pasar con una seña. Itachi dejo a su hermano en el sillón y enseguida tomo el teléfono. Naruto deseaba irse de ahí pero el maldito olor a sangre lo detenía –Llamé al doctor-

-Itachi, debo irme-dijo tan de pronto.

-Si está bien, gracias por todo-

Naruto tan solo asintió, se quedó unos momentos mirando a Sasuke como arrepentido de lo que había dicho pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Se fue corriendo a su hogar ahora era mucho más rápido que antes así que tardo unos minutos a en llegar. En cuanto entró aventó la mochila a la mesa y abrió un paquete de sangre para beberlo.

Sakura lo había llamado mientras iba de regreso, solo para hacerle saber que Naruto no le había llevado la sangre que necesitaba. Así que en cuanto llego a la ciudad tuvo que ir a bar de sangre, sin embargo, le preguntó al encargado si recordaba haber visto un chico rubio de ojos azules, él le dijo que sí, de hecho había ido a comprar la noche pasada. Esto extraño a Gaara así que decidió ir a buscar primero a Naruto.

Cuando entró a la casa de este, supo que el asunto era grave, había bolsas de sangre vacías por doquier. Naruto estaba afuera de su habitación sentado en el piso y recargado contra la pared bebiendo aún.

-Naruto-se puso de cuclillas frente a él -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Yo…-apenas podía hablar se veía desesperado –yo…-seguía bebiendo de la sangre, parecía que no la podía dejar. Tuvo que esperar aproximadamente una hora hasta que Naruto se calmara.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-le preguntó cuando Naruto fue hacia la sala donde estaba él.

-Eso creo-

-¿Me dirás que sucedió?-

Naruto se sentó frente a él, en su ropa había manchas de sangre a causa de la rapidez con que la había tomado – Yo tuve de nuevo un ataque… lo que sea- dijo sin ánimos.

-¿De nuevo dejaste de comer?-habló molesto el pelirrojo.

-¡No!, de hecho hasta había bebido sangre antes de eso-

-Entonces-

-No sé-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Iba a llevarla la sangre a la tonta esa –refiriéndose a Sakura – cuando comencé a oler sangre, entonces ya se debí irme y no hacer caso pero seguí el rastro y me encontré con Sasuke inconsciente, entonces la necesidad de beber se acrecentó y se acrecentó y estuve varias veces a punto de beber de él pero me abstuve. Lo deje en su casa, salí corriendo, cuando llegue aquí comencé a beber toda la sangre que pude -¡Qué demonios me pasa!-Se sentó en el sillón mientras se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación -¿Esto es normal?-

Gaara se quedó viéndolo un momento con detenimiento –Sí un poco, Naruto debo ir con Sakura, te veo al rato-

-No iré a la escuela-

-Bien, ¿por cierto, ya tienes algún candidato?-

-Yo-Naruto se busco en sus bolsillos-Hice una lista pero…-le extendió el papel a Gaara quien lo tomo con rapidez.

En el papel había nombres de los compañeros de Naruto: Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, etc; todos tachados, algunos tenían anotaciones como: me cae muy bien, no tiene hermanos, no podría.

-Esto quiere decir que no tienes idea de quién podría hacerlo-

-Sí, lo intenté pero no puedo lastimarlos-

-Mmmm sabes Hinata no era mala opción pero era ya es vampiro y su esclavo es Kiba-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí lo es y es una lástima porque está claro que le gustas incluso recuerdo que ella te quería como esclavo…-Se quedó callado.

-¿Espero a mi me querían de esclavo?-estaba completamente sorprendido, ni siquiera tenía idea de que él le gustara a Hinata.

-Sí- Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera porque no fui si esclavo-le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-No sé Naruto, ya no recuerdo creo que al final prefirió a Kiba, no sé, debo irme-

Naruto se dejo caer en el sofá, cada día se sorprendía con algo nuevo, generalmente era porque se enteraba de alguna persona que fuera vampiro, como fue el caso de Hinata, pero ahora enterarse que el pudo ser un esclavo y de ella, no lo podía creer, ni siquiera había notado que él le gustara a Hinata como decía Gaara seguramente ese pelirrojo estaba loco.

Tocaba a la puerta de la mansión, aunque para ser un lugar donde habitaban vampiros se tardaban demasiado en abrir. Le abrió la mucama.

-Esta Lady Tsunade-preguntó el pelirrojo con cordialidad.

-Sí, pase Sr. Sabaku-

Gaara entró decidió esperar de pie –Gaara –era Sakura tan malcriada como siempre –así que al final tú hiciste el trabajo de ese inepto-

-Sakura no deberías hablar así podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras-

-Cómo sea-

-Ten-le entrego la bolsa.

-Gaara, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?-Tsunade bajaba por las escaleras tan impecable y presentable como siempre.

-Necesito hablar en privado con usted-

Tsunade asintió y Gaara siguió a la mujer hasta el estudio -¿Es seguro que nadie nos oirá cierto?-

-Sabes perfectamente que no-

Un mujer de cabello pelirrojo con una blusa y shorts junto con un hombre de cabello verde bastante pálido de la mitad de su rostro y la otra muy moreno caminaban dentro de un bar hacia la oficina de su jefe.

-¿De verdad fue a causa de un mal bronceado?-preguntó la mujer pelirroja refiriéndose a la diferencia de tonalidades de su compañero.

-Sí Karin ya te lo he dicho miles de veces- dijo enojado.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de color negro, la mujer fue la que se encargo de tocar –Pasen-

Sentado en el sofá tomando una copa se encontraba un hombre de piel blanca, nariz afilada, largo cabello negro y de tez blanca.

-Orochimaru-sama-saludaron ambas personas.

-¿Qué noticias me tienen Karin, Zetzu?-

-El chico dijo aún no tiene el dinero, así que le dimos una buena golpiza, sobre todo Zetzu, yo me encargue de herirlo-

-Bastante bien ese tal Sasuke me debe bastante dinero aún no entiendo como logro que Kabuto le prestará tanto aún teniendo una gran deuda- Ambos se quedaron callado sin saber que responder –Bueno le daremos unos dos meses esperemos junte el dinero si no, quiero que me lo traigan directamente a mí, después de todo por culpa de él perdí a dos de mis mejores hombres-

-Pero Orochimaru-sama, Suijetsu y Juugo murieron en manos de un vampiro-intervino Karin.

-Lo sé, la pregunta es porque el chico no, tal vez el maldito tiene influencias o ciertas a amistadas-

-¿Y para que quiere que se lo traigamos?-esta vez fue Zetzu.

-Para que se vuelva mi alimento que más, a solo que el chico fuera algo atractivo, bueno pensaría en otra opción-

-Es bastante atractivo-dijo Karin

-Ya veo, lástima que no me dejan convertir a humanos a mi voluntad, estúpido consejo-

-Pero usted, está en él que no puede hacer para revocar esa ley-le preguntó Zetzu.

-No, los estúpidos están en una época en que quieren ser lo buenos, aunque ya saben que son unos viles hipócritas, hace 160 años juraron que no convertirían a nadie más en vampiro y si no me equivoco hay varios nuevos, los malditos hacen lo que se les da la gana-

-¿Y por qué no se rebela?-

-Zetzu, el congreso es bastante poderoso y cuando se trata de alguien que los traiciona o los piensa en traicionar no se detiene a pensar en nada-

-Entonces nunca ha habido nadie que los haya enfrentado- preguntó con curiosidad Karin.

-Oh claro que lo hubo, se llamaba Madara Uchiha-

Gaara y Tsunade seguían en estudio - Esto es grave y lo sabe-puntualizo Gaara.

-Lo sé, pero las medidas que podemos tomar para evitarlo son muy drásticas sabes que me niego a hacerlo-

-Sí no lo hace usted, lo acabara haciendo el Consejo y será peor-

-Jumm, hice todo por protegerlo y solo lo estoy llevando a su propio infierno, pero dime de verdad ¿estás seguro?-

-Completamente-

-Pero tú dices que él no te ha mencionado nada-

-Lady Tsunade, está pasando por lo mismo que yo hace tiempo, creo que puedo estar bastante seguro-


	6. Complicated

~~*¤*~~ Complicated~~*¤*~~ Avril Lavigne

Despertó oyendo ruidos en la cocina, lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era como Karin y el otro tipo que no sabía su nombre. Le habían dado una buena golpiza, sobre todo el tipo ese que lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Fui directo al baño, cuando terminó se miro en el espejo, alzo la camisa de su pijama y se encontró frente a miles de moretones si olvidar un vendaje del lado izquierdo.

-Ahí está tu desayuno- la voz grave y autoritaria de su hermano que había escuchado pocas veces, estaba muy cerca de él.

-Yo…-buscaba las palabras para disculparse.

-Debo trabajar, crees que puedas quedarte en la casa sin que en plena junta me enteré de que estas en el hospital o la cárcel-

-Itachi…-

Su hermano mayor se paro en la puerta –tienes suerte de tener amigos como Naruto, el te trajo a la casa, no sé qué hubiera pasado de no hacerlo, cuando será el día que dejes de frecuentar esos lugares, cuando-

-Itachi, fui a buscar a Naruto como te dije solo que me encontré con esos tipos y yo-se dejó caer en la cama, no estaba seguro de que su hermano le creyera no después de tantas mentiras que le había dicho.

-Te daré en una semana el dinero para que les pagues y listo, Sasuke debo hablar contigo hoy que regrese espero encontrarte aquí-

Después de que su hermano se fue, realmente se sentía mal, de verdad que estaba intentado cambiar después de lo que le había dicho Naruto aquel día, que le valía si decidía matarse, en un principio no lo creyó, pero cuando intentaba contactarlo con el pretexto del proyecto no más no daba con él.

-¿Qué ya no piensas ir a la escuela?-

Naruto estaba recargado sobre un barandal del centro comercial. Había decidido salir después de dos días en los cuales no tuvo ataques de nuevo, además de que ya estaba harto de estar enclaustrado –Sinceramente no tengo ganas-le respondió a Gaara que se acercaba hacia él.

-Pues aunque no las tengas debes de seguir yendo- se puso a un lado de él contemplando los tumultos de gente que había en cada piso.

-Soy inmortal, nadie puede obligarme-

-Yo sí- le dirigió una sonrisa –Sabes estuve a punto de usar unas de esas cosas demoniacas para llamarte-

-¿Hablas del celular?-

-Sí es esa cosa que traen pegada a la oreja, si-

-Jajaja, no hubiera servido de nada, hace días que ni lo prendo-

_-Me parece que lo mejor es sacarlo del país o algo parecido-opinó Gaara._

_-No lo creo, recuerdas que mientras más lejos era peor para ti-_

_-Sí, pero el apenas está comenzando, puede que llegue a encontrar una distracción y olvidarlo-_

_-Por ahora no haremos nada de eso, esperaremos, además él es un neófito también puede que eso le este afecto dale tiempo-_

-Gaara, Gaara- Naruto lo zarandeaba, el pobre vampiro al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamiento.

-Lo siento Naruto estaba pensando en algo-más específicamente en su plática con Lady Tsunade la otra noche, sentía que ella estaba equivocada, pero no podía ser mucho cuando ella tenía más rango que él-Dime ya tienes idea de quién puede ser esclavo-

-De nuevo con eso-dijo con cansancio-no Gaara no lo sé, ni siquiera sé el tipo de sangre que me gusta-se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

-Sí ese es uno de los problemas, irás de nuevo al bar, te haré probar de cada tipo y descubriremos el que más te agrade-

-De acuerdo. Gaara creo que volveré a mi casa, nos vemos ¿en la noche?-

-Sí como a eso de las siete u ocho yo paso por ti-El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Gaara-dijo el rubio intentado contenerse la risa.

El pelirrojo volteó -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué no bajas por aquí?-una sonrisa se pasmó en el rostro de Naruto, al ver como Gaara sentía algo de pena, vergüenza.

-Me gusta hacer ejercicio, no como ustedes malditos flojos-

-Si claro-se comenzó a reír mientras bajaba las escaleras eléctricas, la razón, Gaara les tenía demasiado miedo, el pobre llevaba tantos años vivo y aún no se adaptaba al siglo XXI.

Decidió que iría a la tienda de videojuegos, el los amaba, pero con los últimos sucesos no había podido perderse del mundo y dedicarse a ellos como tanto le gustaba, era una lástima, pero bueno ya tendría una eternidad para jugarlos. Tenía que darse ánimos de alguna manera con su actual situación.

Game Planet, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de las escaleras, sentía un poco de felicidad, tanto tiempo escondido en su casa por los malditos ataques que le daban que ahora se podía divertir un poco.

Era la batalla número 60 desde que había llegado y la más desafiante que había tenido hasta ese momento, su maldito equipo de ayuda era totalmente inútil, eso le pasa por jugar random, primero el jugador que le había tocado era un marionetista, era tan malo manejándolos y luego su ayuda, no bueno, uno era muy lento y la otra solo te lanzaba armas que sacaba por un pergamino. Su oponente se la pasaba lanzando bombas por los aires y luego ese maldito pajarraco de arcilla que sacaba, ay como lo odiaba, hubiera preferido el personaje que le tocó en el equipo anterior, lanzaba una gran masa de rayos y mejor aún sacaba una armadura enorme y morada que lo protegía y sin mencionar las llamas negras que causaba sobre sus oponentes y los quemaba hasta que decidiera pararlas. Suspiro cuando acabo perdiendo la batalla, a veces tan solo se pregunta si su vida sería mejor viviendo en ese mundo de ninjas que en el normal.

Miro el reloj eran cerca de las seis, sería mejor volver a casa, salió corriendo de la tienda, pero no conto con toparse con alguien y acabar en el suelo, además de que quedó atrapado bajo el peso de una persona.

-Lo sien…-decía mientras abría los ojos

-Sasuke, fíjate por dónde vas-

-Fíjate tú, dobe-Naruto era la persona con la que había chocado, y estaba encima de él como si no pensara quitarse –al menos puedes dejarme levantar-le dijo molesto. Naruto se levantó enseguida e incluso le dio la mano para ayudarlo, al principio Sasuke lo miró dudoso pero acepto.

-Pensé que estarías en tu casa, ayer no te veías nada bien-

-Eh… necesitaba distraerme, supongo que te debo dar las gracias-

Naruto tan solo se encogió los hombros en respuesta –me saludas a tu hermano-hizo un movimiento con la mano y ahora fue él quien se dirigía a la tienda.

-¡Naruto!-No supo porque pero algo lo había impulsado a gritarle al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?-volteó hacia donde estaba Sasuke, completamente desconcertado. El moreno se acerco hacia él-¿Recuerdas que debemos hacer cierto proyecto?-

-Ah…si…cierto-comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, la verdad en esos momentos era lo último que le interesaba.

-¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?-

-¿Hoy? Mmm no se si pueda iré con Gaara a…-se detuvo pues no podía decirle que iba a un bar a beber sangre- iré a una fiesta con él, supongo que podría como a las 10-

-¿Así que ahora ya tienes un nuevo mejor amigo?-de nuevo aparecía el tono altanero de Sasuke.

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke-

-Sí, supongo tienes razón-

-Ahora dime si te parece como a las 10-le preguntó.

-Sí, mañana es sábado si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir-

-Está bien-

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes si decirse nada, hasta que Sasuke se dio un paso y se fue con prisa. Naruto estaba entrando de nuevo a la tienda cuando algo cruzó por su cabeza que lo detuvo. Había quedado de dormir en casa de Sasuke, pero en qué demonios estaba pensando no podía hacer eso, el en la noche sufría de sed, tendría que llevarse bolsas, sin mencionar que podía darle un ataque. Comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra con la pared, haciendo que de pronto muchas gente volteará a verlo. Acabo alejándose del lugar completamente abochornada y sin haberse comprado algún juego.

Gaara fue por él como lo planeado, llegaron de nuevo al bar el cual ya era un poco familiar para Naruto después de tantas veces haber tenido que ir por la sangre para él y para la tonta esa de Sakura, de solo recordarla hizo una mueca de asco. El pelirrojo lo llevó hasta la barra donde pidió para él un trago de cada tipo de sangre. Cuando los dejaron frente a él sintió de nuevo asco por si mismo, aunque ya no tanto como antes.

-Bien prueba cada uno, pero no lo hagas rápido entiendes-le dijo el pelirrojo mientras pedía algo de beber para él.

Naruto le barrió los ojos, pero comenzó a beber cada uno de los vasos. Iba en el quinto ninguno hasta ahora le sabía desagradable, pero había algunas que tenía un sabor un poco más dulce, incluso esas las deleitaba más en su tiempo en su boca, sin mencionar que se relamía los labios. Comenzó a separar los vasos con las más ricas para él poniéndolas un centímetro aproximadamente delante de las otras. Llegó por fin a la última, dio el primer trago de dos como en las anteriores y en cuanto saboreo la primera gota, quiso enseguida beber más, era deliciosa.

-¡Quiero más de esta!-grito eufórico. Gaara volteó a verlo instantáneamente.

-¿Cuál fue la que te gusto más?-

-La del final-dijo señalándole el vaso felizmente.

-Ay no-se quejó Gaara.

-¿Ahora que hice mal?-

-En serio, tenías que escoger esa-

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿ahora hasta mis gustos en sangre son malos?-

-Sí-dijo el molesto el pelirrojo.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-¡Tenías que escoger la sangre más rara y por ende la más cara!-

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!-

-¡Ya lo sé!-

-Por cierto que tipo de sangre es-

Gaara lo observó con mirada incrédula –¿En serio que aprendes en la escuela?-

-Eh….-

-Es "AB-" - dijo con un tono molesto, aunque como tenía razón él no tenía la culpa, era su maldito paladar, solo esperaba que Sakura no le saliera con el mismo gusto –Ahora dime en donde conseguiremos a alguien con ese tipo de sangre, para que sea tu esclavo, ¿no te gusto alguna otra?-

-Mmmm pues esta también me gusto, pero no tanto como la otra- señalo el vaso que seguía.

-¿B-?, otra rara, no puede ser-se pasó sus dedos a través de sus cabellos rojos.

-Nada te parece-se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero –Además nunca me dijiste que el tipo de sangre que me gusté tiene que estar ligado con a quien escoja de esclavo-

-Sakura lo mencionó esa noche, te dijo que ibas a comenzar por inclinarte a ciertos tipos de sangre y por eso te buscas un esclavo, ¡es obvio que está relacionado!-Naruto solo bajo la cara como niño regañado –Naruto-habló más tranquilo el pelirrojo, tienes razón no tienes la culpa, lo siento, sin embargo esta sangre es de las más raras tan solo el 1% de la población la posee, ahora lo entiendes. Sé que no te lo mencione hice mal, pero es que son contados los vampiros que tienen esa inclinación, yo no conozco a ninguno de hecho, generalmente todos se inclina por B+, O+, -

-¿A ti cual te gusta más?-

-O+-

Gaara le pidió otro vaso, aunque le dijo que para la próxima vez que fueran él debía llevar dinero, así que tarde o temprano tendría que buscarse un esclavo o un empleo, pues el trago de esa sangre costaba aproximadamente 30 dólares.

-Gaara, si esta sangre salé tan cara, ¿significa que nunca me habías llevado de ese tipo de sangre?-

-No, la bolsa de 500 ml sale en 1000 dólares, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Me parece que ya la había probado-

-Tal vez fue con una de las personas que mataste-

Sintió horrible cuando Gaara lo dijo de esa manera, el aún no se sentía nada bien consigo mismo –No creo, siento que la probé, pero fue poco, incluso como que sabía rancia-

-Mmm tal vez la estas confundiendo-

-No…mmm sabía como cuando comes algo que ya está a punto de echarse a perder-

-"Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- Se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo –Puede ser Naruto, pero bueno, debo de irme, nos vemos mañana yo creo-

-Está bien-Naruto comenzó a tomar del nuevo del vaso cuando alguien le dio un pequeño empujón, haciendo que dejara de hacerlo -¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le estaba por reclamar a la persona que lo empujo, cuando vio su rostro.

-Hola lindura-era de nuevo ese amigo de Gaara, el que se la paso insinuándose a él la vez que se encontró con Sakura y su madre – ¿ Por fin Gaara te dejo salir solito, que te parece si vamos a una de esas cortinas y te la meto hasta el fondo?-

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos completamente, el tipo está totalmente loco –No gracias, debo de irme-se apresuró a salir de ahí, ese tipo estaba loco y realmente le daba mucho miedo. Cuando estuvo en la calle miró el reloj eran cerca de las 10, tenía que ir a casa de Sasuke, el estómago le dolió de sólo pensarlo, tal vez debería llamarle y decirle que no podía y punto. En cuanto llegó a su casa fue lo primero que hizo marcar a la casa de Sasuke, pues su celular no lo tenía.

-Diga-era Itachi

-Itachi, hola soy Naruto-

-Naruto, hola, Sasuke me dijo que vendrías. De verdad te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por Sasuke. Hoy salió de la casa, desobedeciéndome, pero bueno se fue a jugar videojuegos al menos no ha tomar, además hoy tengo que salir por asuntos de la empresa, pero sabiendo que estarás tu aquí estaré más tranquilo-

Demonios como le decía a Itachi que no iba a poder ir, maldito Itachi ahora entendía cómo es que su empresa conseguía los mejores tratos con otras, tenía un gran poder de convencimiento –Sí este ya voy para allá-

-Bien te esperaremos para cenar-

-¡No!-

-Sucede algo- preguntó ante el grito de Naruto.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que ya cene, últimamente he andado un poco enfermo por lo que no debo comer demasiado-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, bueno te estaremos esperando-

Tomo su mochila y empezó a guardar su ropa de dormir como una muda, después guardo su cuaderno de matemáticas, debido a que nadie había acabado el proyecto, Kakashi-sensei había decidió darles más tiempo. Por último se dirigió al refrigerador guardo unas cinco bolsas de sangre y se fue.

Itachi fue quien le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa –Pasa-le dijo a Naruto.

-Sasuke está en su cuarto, te quedarás a dormir con él, ¿no hay problema?-

-No-dije, aunque en verdad quería decir "Sí puedo acabar bebiendo la sangre de Sasuke a media noche"

-¿Aún recuerdas donde es el cuarto de mi hermano?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-le sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama sosteniendo frente a su rostro una hoja de papel –Sasuke-lo llamó Naruto antes de entrar.

-Ah hola-fue lo único que le respondió, así que Naruto lo interpretó como un puedes pasar, dejo su mochila en un rincón y se dirigió a la silla del escritorio de Sasuke, el cual tenía todos los usos menos de escritorio, aun recordaba cuando Sasuke era un maniaco de la limpieza y tenía todo ordenado.

"_**La línea B en el diagrama muestra la trayectoria de una shuriken lanzada al enemigo C por el ninja A, sentado en la cima de un árbol de 7 metros de alto. Describa y formule la trayectoria sí C fuera puesto en los puntos D, E y F. Escriba también el alcance máximo de la shuriken y explique cómo fue que llegó a ese resultado**_"

Acabo de leer el enunciado que les había mandado el profesor para el proyecto, se sentó en la cama y soltó una risita -¿De qué te ríes?-quiso saber Naruto

-De que…no tengo idea de cómo se resuelve esto-

-¡Lo sabía ya no eres inteligente!-

-¡No es que no lo sea, solo que no he puesto atención a ninguna de las clases, dobe!-Naruto lo imitó haciendo caras, lo que molestó un poco a Sasuke –Al menos traes tu cuaderno-

-Sí-se paro arrastrando los pies hasta su mochila, se lo dio y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Sasuke comenzó a ojear su cuaderno, pero de mirada de asombro paso a mirada de terror.

-¡Naruto, como demonios le entiendes a esto!-le mostró a Naruto su cuaderno, el cual estaba lleno de dibujos por todos lados- ¡Aquí no hay apuntes, solo jeroglíficos!-

-¡Perdón por no tener letra de niña como tú!-

-¡Podrías mejorarla un poco, yo no puedo leer esto, ni siquiera sé si esto es un uno, un nueve o un cuatro, ahora entiendo porque repruebas!-

-Ay eres un exagerado-se levantó y le arrancó el cuaderno a Sasuke –Está claro que este es un…-

-¡Lo ves ni siquiera tu sabes qué demonios es!-

-¡Pues tu eres el inteligente averígualo!-le aventó el cuaderno a la cara.

-¡Pero el proyecto es de ambos!-

-Pero…-Naruto tomó la hoja de papel donde estaba el problema y lo leyó-olvídalo no le entiendo nada, qué tiene que ver una shuriken en todo esto , esas cosas solo salen en mi amado videojuego el NUNS-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo-

-Sabes que a mí no me dan esas cosas, tendrás que averiguarlo tú, yo…te daré apoyo moral-

-¿Apoyo moral?-lo miró con incredulidad Sasuke.

-Sí, ya sabes si necesitas un lápiz, un cuaderno, alguien que te de ánimos, lo haré-

-Mmmm-pensó por unos momentos-bien tráeme una soda y un pedazo de pizza-

-Eres un…-Sasuke no pudo escuchar que fue lo que dijo después, Naruto hablaba a regañadientes el solo mientras baja las escaleras.

Así se la pasaron hasta la una de la mañana en que decidieron irse a dormir, no avanzaron nada en el problema pues Sasuke tuvo que buscar temas relacionados y tutoriales en internet. Ambos se metieron a la cama, Naruto tuvo que mantenerse despierto hasta que Sasuke se hubo dormido, tenía un poco de sed, así que cuando el moreno estaba completamente perdido, tomó su mochila y se metió al baño. Solo bebió una bolsa y regreso de nuevo a acostarse, intento dormir pero no lo consiguió. Miraba al techo con la esperanza de dormirse y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero ya eran las cinco de la mañana y eso no pasaba, de pronto sintió como Sasuke se movía, el moreno medio dormido se quito la parte de arriba de la pijama, al parecer hacía mucho calor, y volvió a caer dormido, ay como lo envidiaba.

Se acostó de lado sin poder conciliar el sueño aún, comenzó a observar a la espalda de Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido cuando este se acomodó quedando los rostros de ambos frente a frente. Comenzó a observar ahora el rostro de Sasuke, dormido se veía muy relajada, incluso parecía otro, generalmente siempre traía una cara de altanero y enojado que nadie quiere acercarse a él. Ahora que lo pensaba Sasuke era muy parecido a su madre, ahora que recordaba su amor platónico de la infancia había sido la madre de Sasuke, una de las razones por las que cuando niño se la pasaba metido en esa casa. Se rió de si mismo ante aquel pensamiento.

Seguía observando la cara del moreno, su piel era demasiado blanca. Uno de sus dedos se dirigió a las mejillas de Sasuke, la tocó tan solo y no pareció romper el sueño del propietario. Empezó a dibujar círculos en las mejillas, hasta que por fin después de seis horas tratando de conciliar el sueño cayó dormido.

Sintió como algo le había golpeado la cara, despertó y se encontró con la mano de Naruto sobre su rostro, había olvidado lo loco que era el chico para dormir, se la quitó del rostro y se enderezó. Naruto abarcaba más de la mitad de la cama, tenía los brazos y piernas extendidos y la boca entreabierta por donde podía vislumbrar un hilo de saliva, rolo los ojos contemplando la imagen y salió de su cuarto para buscar algo de desayunar.

Hizo unos huevos revueltos para ambos, ya eran cerca de las once y no había señales de vida de Naruto, así que subió a despertarlo, el chico era un flojo. Entró al cuarto pero antes de poder llegar a la cama y despertarlo se tropezó con algo, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Cuando volteó hacia atrás para ver que había sido el causando, vi la mochila de Naruto –Estúpido dobe-dijo entre dientes, mientras se ponía de pie.

Se habían salido cosas e la mochila así que tuvo que comenzar a recogerlas, echó primero un suéter y luego el pantalón, pero lo que captó su atención fue una bolsa transparente, al tomarla pudo notar que era de las que usaban en los hospitales para las transfusiones de sangre. Escuchó que Naruto se movió así que se apresuró a guardar la demás ropa, pero pudo notar que en la playera que Naruto llevaba el día anterior había unas manchas de sangre.

-Lo sabía no soy el único con problemas-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Se metió por una de las ventanas en la parte de atrás, para una persona normal habría sido muy difícil abrirlos, pero con la fuerza que tenía debido a los poderes adquiridos fue pan comido. Rompió la cerradura de la oficina donde guardaban los archivos, tan solo empujo con el dedo la parte donde estaba la cerradura.

Abrió uno de los archiveros y comenzó a buscar, tuvo que llegar hasta el cajón número cinco para encontrar lo que estaba buscando, solo rogaba que de verdad su teoría no fuera cierta, por fin encontró el expediente que necesitaba y comenzó a leerlo lo más rápido posible.

"Tipo de Sangre: AB-"

-¡Demonios!-gritó al leer esa parte -¡Como odio tener siempre la razón!-


	7. Dark side

~~*¤*~~ Dark Side~~*¤*~~ Kelly Clarkson

Naruto bajo a desayunar, Sasuke estaba en la sala viendo la televisión tan atentamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Naruto entró a la cocina y comió el huevo que le había preparado. Fue un alivio para Naruto poder comerlo, temía que acabará con sed de sangre todo el tiempo mientras estuviera en aquella casa.

Cuando acabo su desayuno acompaño a Sasuke – ¿Te imaginas lo que sería ser un vampiro?- le dijo mientras se sentaba. Naruto observó lo que estaba viendo en la televisión, veía al parecer una serie de vampiros, genial algo que no le gustaba para nada ver en esos momentos.

-No me gustaría serlo, ¿a ti si?-

Sasuke lo volteó a ver –No- le dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Y si no tuvieras opción?- le preguntó Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que llegaran a convertirte, sin preguntártelo, y que al otro día despertarás siendo diferente-

-Si despertará siendo vampiro, supongo que buscaría al que me lo hizo y lo mataría- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la contestación de Sasuke, lo había dicho con tanta seguridad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tal vez yo haría lo mismo-de hecho era justamente lo que había deseado hacer, desde el día que le habían convertido, lamentablemente nunca supo quien fue, tan solo despertó en casa de Gaara, quien le explicó sus situación y la de sus padres.

Su despertador sonó, era tan injusto que tuviera que levantarse, cuando su madre se la pasaba acostada todo el día, bueno claro ella ya era un vampiro y bastante anciana, en cambio ella apenas iba iniciando y tenía que comportarse como si fuera una simple mortal, humana o lo que fuera. Pero era sábado se supone que podía quedarse dormida hasta tarde, pero no, su madre le imponía deberes. Por suerte ese día se escaparía de algunos.

Tocaron a su puerta, seguramente era la mucama -Srita. Sakura, su amiga Hinata ya llegó-

-Dile que no tardo-

La mucama asintió y cerró la puerta. Sakura se recogía el cabello y bajo enseguida.

Hinata, quien iba en la escuela con ella y era la única con la que podía hablar sin ocultar, al fin de cuentas a ella también la habían convertido hace poco.

-Hola Sakura-Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala bebiendo un vaso con sangre.

-Tan temprano ya estas bebiendo-la interrogó Sakura, pues ella tomaba sangre en las noches, y era lo común en los iniciados.

-Sí, mi apetito de pronto se aumenta-Sakura hizo una mueca de decepción y se sentó junto a su amiga -¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo que yo soy la más atrasada, hasta el idiota de Naruto creo que ha evolucionado más rápido que yo en su transformación y eso que lo convirtieron después que a mí- Sakura vio que su amiga se puso un tanto triste con su explicación-Lo siento, olvidaba que te gusta.

-Descuida-

-Hinata-dijo pensativa la peli rosa- ¿A ti solo te gustaba Naruto o sentías algo más por él?-

Hinata se puso roja al instante- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque he leído que cuando los vampiros se enamoran de un mortal tienden a descontrolarse, pero yo siempre te vi muy calmada, incluso ahora, bueno se supone que el descontrol no es tan grande cuando el enamoramiento es entre vampiros pero aun así-

-Tal vez tus libros te mintieron-dijo y le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-Tal vez-le dijo Sakura.

-Ya tienes a tu esclavo-le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Tengo el prospecto solamente, Sasuke-

Hinata la miró con sorpresa – ¿estás segura?-

-Sí, digo solo me gusta, siempre me ha gustado, no estoy enamorada de él ni nada, pero pues no encuentro otro.

-Creo que deberías buscarte a alguien más-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pienso que te costará mucho que Sasuke acceda, incluso si lo sedujeras-

-Podrías tener razón- le dijo la peli rosa. Hinata le pidió otro vaso, haciendo que Sakura la observará extrañada con el comportamiento, esta se dio cuenta pero siguió bebiendo – no crees que ya bebiste demasiado, seguro que Kiba es un buen esclavo-le preguntó.

-Sí, pero ya te dije de pronto me aumenta el apetito, como si estuviera embarazada, eso es normal-

-Nunca podré embarazarme-dijo con tristeza y viendo hacia el suelo, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Lees tanto ¿ y aún no llegas a esa parte?-

-¿Qué parte?-

-A la parte en que te puedes embarazar-

-Pero, lo que he leído sobre eso, es que es imposible, así tengas relaciones con un humano y hubiera fecundación, se crea un ambiente tan hostil en tu cuerpo que matas al bebé-

-Olvidaba que Lady Tsunade no te deja leer la sección prohibida-

-Dime que es lo que sabes- se acercó un poco a su amiga, además de que volteó a ambos lados para ver que no estuviera nadie cerca que las pudiera oír, Hinata también volteó para cerciorarse de lo mismo y entonces habló en voz baja.

-Cuando eres iniciada, como tu cuerpo aun está cambiando, puedes embarazarte, de hecho eso hacían en la edad media, embarazaban vampiras recién convertidas, es decir, a penas las transformaban cuando las obligaban a tener relaciones con alguien más, en muchos casos, pero dejaron de hacerlo, pues las únicas cualidades del niño, era ser más longevo, no eran inmortales, solo viven muchos años que el resto de los humanos, y tenían resistencia a enfermedades. El concejo optó por dejar de hacerlo y mejor seguir creando vampiros-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida, Hinata no era alguien que se la pasará leyendo como ella, además de que todas esas cosas no las podías encontrar en internet por obvias razones.

-Mi padre tenía unos libros escondido-

-Entonces significa, que si tengo sexo con alguien puedo embarazarme-

-Mm sí, pero debe ser un mortal o un iniciado, si es vampiro tu cuerpo lo trataría como si fuera un parásito.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo a ti?-

-Como dijiste, estoy evolucionando muy rápido, no creo que pudiera. Tu sí estas siendo bastante lenta con la transformación, será mejor que lo aproveches, solo espero que tu madre nos e enteré de lo que te dije.

-No lo sabrá, y gracias por llamarme lenta- le dijo de mala gana y siguieron platicando.

Naruto se quedó todo el día en casa de Sasuke, apenas llevaban la portada del proyecto y un punto resuelto. Sasuke mientras tanto se la pasaba buscando comida por todas partes, con el fin de ver como actuaba Naruto. A su parecer el chico necesitaba un psicólogo tal vez se sentía vampiro cuando no lo era, y bebía sangre que quien sabe de dónde la conseguía para decirle a su cerebro algo que no.

Itachi llegó y solo fue a saludarlos, pero Sasuke sentía en su mirada que le quería decir algo, al final la noche pasada no había podido hablar con él, seguramente lo enviaría un internado o algo así. Para cuando llegó la noche, Naruto se despidió de ambos hermanos, pero Itachi insistió en que Sasuke acompañara a Naruto a casa, durante el camino no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, hasta que ambos se despidieron y Naruto entró a su casa.

Apenas había dado unos pasos alejándose de la propiedad, cuando vio que el amigo pelirrojo de Naruto, tocaba la puerta de este, le entró cierta curiosidad, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, si no mal recordaba por la parte de atrás de esta había una puerta, con lo despistado que era Naruto capaz que la había dejado abierta. Había varias macetas en esa parte de la casa, por lo que tuvo que dar grandes pasos y tener cuidado de no caerse, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, notó que tanto Naruto como su amiga estaban en la cocina, por lo que bastaba con que estuviera con una oreja pegada a la puerta para poder oír todo lo que dijeran.

-Naruto te encontré un trabajo-le dijo Gaara bastante serio y autoritario.

-¿Trabajo para qué?-le decía Naruto mientras se comía un pedazo de pizza que había encontrado en el refrigerador.

-Necesitas dinero para poder comprar tu sangre-

"¿Sangre?, ahora entendía quien había metido a Naruto en toda esa locura de ser vampiro", pensó Sasuke mientras seguía oyendo.

-Ya te dije yo no tengo la culpa de tus gustos, quien te manda a ser tan exigente-

-De todo me regañas- le reprochaba Naruto a Gaara.

-Como digas, en fin mañana vengo por ti a las nueve para que vayas a conocer lo que debes hacer en tu nuevo trabajo- Naruto solo hizo ademanes cuando le dijo esto y se sentó en la mesa mientras seguía comiendo ahora un gansito que tenía en el congelador.

Sasuke mientras tanto dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro al oír esto, volteó a ver su reloj y decidió que lo mejor era que fuera volviendo a casa o Itachi se pondría como loco a llamar a la policía.

Llegó a su casa, esperando que su hermano estuviera en su cuarto y solo tuviera que darle aviso de su llegada, pero fue peor Itachi estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes, así que por lo visto lo estaba esperando para poder hablar con él –He vuelto- aviso e hizo como si subiera las escaleras, pero como era de esperarse Itachi lo detuvo.

-Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo-y ahí estaba el tono de voz que más odiaba oír en su hermano. No le quedo de otra que olvidar su propósito y regresarse a la cocina para tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

-¿Entonces cuándo?-dijo apenas se había sentado y cruzado de brazos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Itachi se sentó frente a él.

- Me enviarás a un internado o a un centro de rehabilitación, ¿cierto?-

Itachi suspiro –Sasuke, eso sería lo último que haría, ya deberías de saberlo-El moreno menor tan solo se encogió los hombros –Quería hablarte de la deuda que tienes, Sasuke no te daré el dinero nada más porque sí, deberás trabajar para ganártelo-

-¿Me meterás a trabajar en la empresa entonces?-

-No- dijo con firmeza –Tú, buscarás un trabajo, deberás ganar la mitad de lo que debes pagar, yo te pondré el resto, pero te lo daré hasta que tengas el dinero y yo mismo te acompañaré a dejarlo y de una buena vez Sasuke te pido que por favor dejes de ir a eso lugares.

-Lo haré-

Subió a su cuarto después de eso, lo primero que hizo fue prender su computadora y teclear en google "existen los vampiros", la primera página que le salió fue _Yahoo answers, _ la tecleó y como esperaba llamaron loco al tipo que lo había preguntado, en fin decidió que lo mejor era irse a acostar, al final mañana tal vez se desvelaría un poco.

Orochimaru se hallaba en su habitación tomando una copa de sangre, la verdad es que después de hablar con los inútiles de sus lacayos, se había quedado pensando.

Madara Uchiha había sido técnicamente el vampiro más poderoso de, realmente nunca se supo si había muerto o simplemente decidió desaparecer. El concejo había tenido que pelear con él, casi habían perdido a vida en el intento, de no ser por ese otro hombre que había aparecido de la nada para detener al Uchiha. Se arrepentía tanto de haber estado todo ese tiempo escondido en una cueva experimentando en vez de ver que era lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla.

Según habían contando algunos espectadores, porque claro el concejo decidió cerrar la boca y nunca decir ni una palabra, esos dos hombres había librado una batalla juntos y había sido cuando el consejo decidió que era mejor retirarse, cobardes eso era lo que eran. Pero en realidad nunca se encontró un cadáver o algo semejante, tan solo se desvaneció.

-"¿Qué pasaría si de verdad nunca había muerto?"-pensó de pronto Orochimaru. Algo que odiaba de ser vampiro era el estúpido consejo, siempre metiendo las narices y no dejándolo que se divirtiera como él hubiera querido, sin mencionar los millones que le habían cobrado en multas, por las múltiples veces que lo habían encontrado traficando humanos.

-"Oh que tal y si el tipo tuvo descendencia, tal vez estos podrían igualar su poder"-mmm bueno ahora tenía una nueva tarea que hacer. Pero lo primero sería visitar a su buena amiga, como él le decía a Lady Tsunade.

Naruto iba de mala gana con Gaara en su auto, aún no entendía como conducía un auto, pero no agarraba un celular. Iba jugando con uno de los adornos de su amigo, era el Kanji de amor, el mismo que tenía tatuado en la frente y se cubría con el flequillo cuando estaban en la escuela.

-¿En el bar de siempre?-le reclamó cuando vio justo a donde lo había llevado.

-Naruto, digamos que fue el empleo, para el cual te encontré más capacitado, si vas a la universidad, podrás trabajar en un lugar mejor-

-Ash-barrió los ojos con ese comentario y salieron del auto.

Sasuke por su parte después de todo había decidió seguirlos, su hermano tenía una junta por lo cual no tuvo que excusarse con nadie por su salida a esas horas. Se quedó una cuadra atrás de donde ellos aparcaron, iba en taxi, para su suerte no fue tan lejos o no estaba seguro de haberlo podido pagar.

Vio cuando ambos se bajaron del auto, por un momento sintió que el pelirrojo lo había visto, pero al parecer solo fue su imaginación, pues siguió su camino con Naruto hacia la entrada del bar. Notó que las calles donde estaban se le hacían conocidas, si no mal recordaba en uno de sus momentos bajo los efectos del alcohol había estado por allí.

Naruto fue llevado por su amigo hasta las oficinas, del recinto, nunca pensó que un lugar como ese pudiera tenerlas, ahora podía ver que las películas tal vez no exageraban tanto con la escenificación, de verdad que los pasillos forrados con terciopelo negro y cortinas rojas. Gaara toco a una gran puerta de roble – Naruto, dentro esta el administrador del lugar, tengo que hacer algo, pon atención y no hagas que te corran sin siquiera haberte dado un día de trabajo- desapareció tan rápido le dijo esto.

-Pase-dijo una voz.

Naruto abrió con cierto temor la puerta, pudo ver que detrás del escritorio había un hombre, encorvado por lo que podía ver, oyó un leve quejido y de pronto un golpe seco en el suelo –Lo siento chico, pero tenía hambre- dijo la voz viperina.

-Ehh yo…-Naruto se comenzó a poner nervioso, ciertamente no había visto nunca a un vampiro alimentándose, matando, ni siquiera a Gaara.

-¿Eres nuevo cierto?-el hombre se rio y se levanto para sentarse en la orilla del escritorio – No te preocupes no lo maté, tan solo le saqué más sangre de la que debería, el ya se recuperará-

-Pero, no …- la voz le temblaba-¿no necesita una transfusión?-

-Jajajajaja, ay qué cosas, se nota que no te han dicho nada, solo necesita beber un poco de mi sangre, una gota y se recuperara, que nadie te ha dicho que nuestra sangre tiene efectos curativos-

-No-

-Mal instructor que tienes, en fin Gaara me dijo que querías un trabajo, solamente tengo uno para ti en el almacén, más vale que no te de un ataque y te comas toda la sangre, si no tendrás que trabajar para pagarlo-

-Pero sufro de ataques, no sería eso una tontería- le preguntó al hombre.

-Sí, pero bueno chico, debido a que trabajarás una eternidad conmigo-Naruto se quedó estupefacto – es broma- le dijo con burla- pero bueno Gaara me comentó tu condición, te pagaré además de con dinero con sangre, así que tendrás derecho a dos litros de AB- al mes, y a tres a la semana de la que desees.

-Eso es demasiado-

-Cuando veas tu paga verás que no –

-Sasuke, ¿cierto?-Había estado recargado en la pared de un edificio que dejaba verle la entrada del bar, había intentado entrar pero le habían negado la entrada, aún no entendía porque, nunca le había pasado eso, siempre lo dejaban entrar. Volteó para ver quién era quien había dicho su nombre, se trataba se aquel chico, después de todo si lo vio.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Eres el mejor amigo de Naruto, ¿no es cierto?, bueno al menos es lo que dice cuando lo llevo a algún lugar y tengo que escuchar todo lo que dice- dijo con cansancio eso último, mientras se iba acercando más hacia él.

-Supongo que sí, ¿qué quieres?-

-Sí que tienes tu carácter, después de todo tú fuiste el que nos seguiste hasta aquí-

-No los seguí, solo pasaba el tiempo aquí, ¿que no puedo?-Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, cuando sintió como era tirado del brazo y aventado contra la pared.

-No me gusta cuando me mienten en la cara y con tanto cinismo sabes- puso el brazo cerca del cuello de Sasuke, para inmovilizarlo –Mira solo oye lo que tengo que decirte- miró fijamente a los ojos del moreno y comenzó a hablar con voz grave y segura – Vuelve a tu casa, y aléjate de cualquier cosa relacionada con Naruto, no te conviene estar cerca si aprecias tu vida- después de haber dicho se quedo en completo silencio.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Sasuke intentó aventar a Gaara, pero no pudo, tenía demasiada fuerza.

-Una advertencia-

-Jajajaja- se empezó a reír –Ya veo, tu eres el que le metió a Naruto eso en la cabeza cierto, sobre los vampiros y esas tonterías- Gaara no era de los que perdía la paciencia, pero sabiendo que Naruto ya no tardaba en comenzar a buscarlo, no le quedó otra que golpear en la cabeza a Sasuke para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le dijo Gaara al rubio, cuando este iba caminando por el bar.

-Supongo que bien-dijo como si no le importará nada.

-Naruto, sé que esto no te gusta, pero mientras te niegues a tener un esclavo, no podemos hacer mucho-

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que sería difícil, debido a mis extravagantes gustos- le grito con desesperación a su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco has hecho por buscar candidatos o sí-

-¡Siento no ser un depredador, desalmado como tú!-

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Déjame en paz!-

Salió del lugar dejando solo al pelirrojo, de verdad que a veces acaba con su paciencia, pero para él era tan fácil tan solo decirle, anda ve y chúpale la sangre a uno de tus amigos, como se notaba que nunca en su vida había tenido a nadie que quisiera. Gaara sabía que lo mejor era que lo dejará de todos modos, no se podía dialogar con Naruto, a solo que este estuviera lo bastante calmado, como para dignarse a oír algo.

Sonó el timbre de su casa, se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos papeles cuando lo oyó, pensó que se trataría de Gaara, pero vasto esperar con que se abriera la puerta de este para odiar a su ama de llaves por no haberle avisado de quien se trataba.

-Tsunade-dijo con elegancia.

-Orochimaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada para verlo.

-Siempre tan amable, Tsunade-

-¿No podría darte mejor trato o sí?-

Tomó asiento frente a ella, sin siquiera esperar a que se lo ofrecieran, ya sabía que Tsunade nunca lo haría, así que para que esperar a algo que nunca llegaría.

-¿Qué quieres, Orochimaru?- por fin se había dignado a verlo.

-Bueno solo quería preguntarte unas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-le dijo exasperada.

-Sobre Madara Uchiha-

-¿Qué con él?-

-Bueno-se puso de pie- Tanto tú como yo, no estamos muy felices con el concejo, ¿o sí?, se lo que te obligaron a hacer hace unos años y sé que no sirvió de mucho el sacrificio – la volteó a ver con una media sonrisa-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, que yo sepa, tú debes de saber más, pues eras mayor que yo, tu lo viste con tus ojos, yo tan solo oí tiempo después, me preguntaba ¿Realmente ese hombre murió?-

-¿Madara Uchiha?, sí, el murió, ahora que lo sabes puedes retirarte-

-Tsunade, ya sé que no te gusta hablar de ese tema, sobre todo porque fue cuando perdiste a familia y te convirtieron, pero vamos ¿Qué pasaría si ese hombre en el tiempo actual tuviera una descendencia?-

-Ay Orochimaru, siempre tan fantasioso-

-Pues eso era lo que le gustaba a tu hija de mí- tan solo dijo eso, cuando la pluma que sostenía Tsunade fue parar directo a su pecho, cerca del corazón.

-Tú y tu temperamento-dijo sacándose el objeto y viendo el nivel de los daños en su ropa –Olvidaba que no soportas que la mencioné-

-¡Cállate!-

-Lo ves, ves todo lo que te han hecho y tu tan solo te has quedado cruzada de brazos, viendo como todos los que quieres mueren frente a tus ojos-la interrogó Orochimaru –Bueno- se levantó listo para irse, al ver la ansiedad que ahora tenía Tsunade- sí vine contigo, es porque sé que serías una gran aliada, ya sabes dónde buscarme-


	8. I m alive

~~*¤*~~ I´m alive ~~*¤*~~ BECCA

Despertó en su cama, miró su habitación totalmente desconcertado, no recordaba si quiera haber vuelto a su casa, tan sólo aquella plática que tuvo con aquel chico. Se enderezó totalmente sobresaltado, tal vez se había emborrachado y si eso era cierto, seguramente Itachi estaría detrás de la puerta, molesto y con todas las intensiones de ahorcarlo.

Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, podía oír los pasos de su hermano bajando las escaleras, abrió la puerta y pudo vislumbrar desde el barandal a Itachi en la cocina. Luego su hermano volvió a subir las escaleras.

-Sasuke, ¿te compré pijamas para algo, sabes?-le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, para recoger su portafolio de su cuarto y volver a salir. El moreno volteó a verse, en efecto traía la noche del día anterior, eso es raro, el nunca se dormía con la ropa de día, siempre se ponía pijama o dormía en bóxers –Nos vemos al rato-le gritó mientras salía por la puerta.

De verdad que estaba completamente desconcertado, en primera si no recordaba cómo había llegado a la casa, seguramente se había emborrachado y de ser así Itachi lo hubiera descubierto, además de que sentía dolor en la cabeza, se toco con la mano, la parte trasera de esta -Auch- dijo en cuento la toco, no le dolía toda, tan solo una parte de esta, como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Seguramente ese chico lo hizo, pero ahora estaba la cuestión de cómo había llegado a su casa.

Se preparó para ir a la escuela, por fin iría solo, después de tanto tiempo, seguramente su hermano tenía bastante trabajo. Ese día como los pasados desde que se había peleado con Naruto en la escuela, no había pasado el almuerzo con él, era cierto que le había molestado cuando Naruto había decidido acercarse a él, pero maldita sea ahora se sentía mal estando solo.

Miró hacia el patio, pudo ver a Naruto sentado en el pasto, mientras comía unas papas fritas, en cuanto fue acercándose, vio que el pelirrojo estaba con él, por lo visto le decía cosas a Naruto que no le agradaban, pues este no paraba e hacerle caras a su amigo.

_-"Vuelve a tu casa, y aléjate de cualquier cosa relacionada con Naruto, no te conviene estar cerca si aprecias tu vida"- _Recordaba lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, de verdad que le había dado coraje, quien se creía ese tipo para decirle que se alejará de Naruto, comenzó a caminar hacía ellos, cuando una chica se cruzó en su camino.

-Sasuke-dijeron su nombre en tono meloso. Vio a la chica, tenía el cabello rosado, si no mal recordaba iba con él, en la misma clase.

-Me estorbas-le dijo a la chica y la hizo a un lado para poder seguir caminando.

-Sakura, te dije que era mejor que te buscarás otro- Hinata se acercó a su amiga, al ver la cara de sorpresa de esta.

-Es que no lo entiendo, cómo…- dejó de hablar cuando observó que Sasuke caminaba hacia donde estaba Naruto –No por favor, no me digas, ¿no se supone que ellos ya no eran amigos?.

Hinata encogió los hombros- las cosas cambian, ya olvídalo, vamos a sentarnos-

-Estúpido Naruto, porque siempre tengo que estar relacionada a él de algún modo, ahhh- se dejo caer en el suelo completamente enojada, mientras Hinata miró hacia donde están los tres chicos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó Sasuke a Naruto, quien cuando lo vio, se sorprendió un poco.

Naruto estaba por responder cuando Gaara se le adelantó –No-le dijo firmemente y siguió ignorándolo.

-¡Gaara!- lo regaño Naruto –debes de ser más sociable –

-Cómo sea, Naruto debo irme, nos vemos al rato, más vale que no faltes a tu trabajo-se levantó y se fue, Sasuke solo dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro y comenzó a comer su emparedado.

-Parece que tu nuevo amigo, es más tu jefe que nada- se burló Sasuke de Naruto.

-Sasuke, si viniste a burlarte creo que también ya me voy- comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-No, lo siento, fue solo un comentario-

-Mmmmm-comenzó a comer su puré de papá.

-¿Y dónde trabajas?-

-Ammm, en un super, acomodando cosas-

Sintió enojo, en cuando notó que Naruto le había mentido, así que después de todo, ese bar a donde había entrado Naruto, la noche anterior, si tenía algo turbio, seguramente a él iban personas que estaban mal de la cabeza y se creían vampiros o algo así, por algo es que a él nunca lo habían dejado entrar a ese lugar.

Volvieron al salón después del receso, intercambiaron muy pocas palabras después de eso, Sasuke mientras tanto se quedó pensando, el lugar al que había ido la noche anterior le era conocido. Estuvo un buen rato pensando, hasta que lo recordó, en la calle de atrás del bar, estaba el del tipo ese, Orochimaru, era por lo que recordaba todo tan vagamente, pues siempre que salía de ese bar salía ahogado de alcohol y entonces lo supo, supo donde iría a buscar trabajo.

Eran las nueve y de nuevo su hermano no había llegado, así que tomó una chaqueta, las llaves de la casa y su cartera. Tomo un autobús, no disponía de tanto dinero como para tomar un taxi. Llegó al lugar, como era de esperarse había una larga fila en la entrada, en otros tiempos Sasuke hubiera pasado sin tener que esperar, pero bueno se le había ocurrido pedir mucho dinero prestado y gastarlo en tontería y media. La fila avanzaba rápido, lo malo fue cuando llegó a la entrada.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué milagro verte por aquí?-

-Jum, Kimimaro-

-Sabes que no te puedo dejar pasar, hasta que le pagues a Orochimaru-

-Vengo precisamente a eso-

-Yo no veo ningún montículo de dinero en ningún lado-dijo mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados de Sasuke, buscando una mochila o portafolio.

-Necesito hablar con Kabuto, ¿crees que podía verlo?-

-¿Qué deseas Sasuke?-dijo de pronto un hombre con coleta gris y lentes redondos.

-Kabuto, tengo algo que proponerte para saldar mi deuda-

-Será mejor que entrés, y lo hablemos en privado-

Kimimaro dejó entrar a Sasuke, quien siguió a Kabuto, hasta su oficina de este, de hecho era tan solo un vil cuarto, en el cual a penas y cabía él, sin embargo, Kabuto se sentía como un rey cuando estaba sentado detrás de ese gran escritorio que apenas y no dejaba pasar.

-Toma asiento, Sasuke- le dijo indicándole un mesa de color verdad, que para nada iba con la combinación del lugar, a veces Kabuto se hacía pasar por alguien demasiado excéntrico. Sasuke se sentó y espero a que el hombre hablará, pues a Kabuto le gustaba tener el control, aunque realmente nunca lo tenía – Dime Sasuke, tienes el dinero-le preguntó.

-No-

-¿Entonces a que viniste?-

-A proponerte un trato-

Kabuto se desabrocho la camisa –me metí en problemas con mi jefe por los préstamos que te hice, pensé que eras un buen chico-

-Lo sé, pero tuve problemas para conseguir el dinero-

-¿No pudiste robárselo a tu hermano?-le dijo con cinismo.

-Algo así- y era cierto, Sasuke había tratado de tomar dinero de la cuenta de Itachi, sin embargo, este había cambiado su firma en los últimos meses, por lo que no había podido falsificarla – Necesito un trabajo-dijo sin rodeos.

-Jajajajajajajaajajaja, eso es más que obvio-

-Me refiero a que quiero trabajar aquí-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Estás loco?, porque lo haría, eres un niñito-

-Necesitas meseros, lo he visto mientras veníamos para acá, es claro que cada vez tienes más clientela-

-Sasuke, nos debes una buena cantidad de dinero, en caso de decírselo, al Sr. Orochimaru, ¿crees que te daría trabajo, después de todo lo que debes, de haber asesinado a dos de sus mejores hombres y pensar que corremos el peligro de contratarte y que nos robes?-

Sasuke lo miró de mala gana, ese hombre de verdad que iba a ser difícil de convencer.

-¡Kabuto!-una voz en la puerta, interrumpió su conversación –Me quieres decir porque nadie ha limpiado los baños del piso dos, y porque hay una pareja reclamando una reservación y tu estas aquí platicando con este muchachito, sin hacer nada- Sasuke volteó a ver al hombre, se trataba de alguien alto, de cabello negro lacio, más abajo de los hombros, piel prácticamente blanca, nariz viperina.

-Lo siento, Sr. Orochimaru –

-¿Quién es este jovencito?-dijo al ver como Sasuke lo miraba prepotentemente.

-Uno de sus fieles acreedores-

-Ya veo y si esta aquí -dijo acercándose al moreno, observando con cuidado cada una de las facciones de este – significa que ya tiene el dinero, ¿cierto… cómo te llamas?-

-Sasuke-

-Oh el famoso, Sasuke-

-Sr. El joven quiere trabajar con nosotros-

-Ya veo-Orochimaru comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su boca, había dejado de fijarse en el rostro del Uchiha, para ahora bajar la mirada al pecho de este y más abajo –Supongo que puede ser mesero-

-¡Qué!, pero señor, el nos debe dinero, podría robarnos-

-Kabuto, he dicho que puede trabajar aquí y punto-miró de nuevo a Sasuke – Hijo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sasuke, ya le dije-

-Jajaja, tu nombre completo, para hacer tu contrato-

-Ah, Sasuke Uchiha- Un ligero brillo apareció en los ojos del hombre al oír el apellido del moreno, podía ser que después de todo si tuviera razón, podría ser que este chico, fuera el que buscaba –bien Sr. Uchiha, venga mañana como a las seis de la tarde, para que hablemos de cómo será su trabajo, ahora debe de dejar que Kabuto haga el suyo-

-Ok-Sasuke se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro, había conseguido lo que quería, aunque debía de aceptar que ese hombre le causaba cierta repulsión.

-Kabuto-dijo Orochimaru cuando estuvo seguro que Sasuke se fue.

-Le gusto el chico ¿verdad?-lo interrumpió.

-Me conoces bastante bien, quiero que sea mi nuevo esclavo, más te vale que te deshagas del que esta acostado en mi cuarto en este momento-

-Pero señor, no es un precipitado-

-Sí, pero en todo caso, mientras haces que ese chico este desnudo en mi cama y yo bebiendo de su sangre, te utilizaré a ti, además mi esclavo es desesperante, es empalagoso, es claro que quiere dinero, así que tarde o temprano nos robará, así que deshazte de él-

-Cómo diga Orochimaru-sama-

-Así me gusta Kabuto, así me gusta-

-Lady Tsunade, la busca el hombre que vino ayer-dijo el ama de llaves, se notaba claramente que su ama, le había reprendido por haber dejado pasar a Orochimaru sin su consentimiento. Tenía un gran rasguño que le atravesaba la cara y que tardaría días en sanar.

-Dile que se vaya-

-Claro-la ama de llaves, regreso a la puerta, para comunicarle la decisión tomada por Lady Tsunade –Lo siento señor, pero no puede recibirlo en este momento-le dijo amablemente.

-Ya veo-dijo con tranquilidad – pero no me interesa –y aventó la puerta con fuerza, el ama de llaves de cayó al suelo inconsciente y Orochimaru entro a la mansión como si fuera su casa.

Tsunade oyó el ruido, pero ni siquiera se movió un milímetro, sabía que al final el hombre haría lo que le viniera en gana –Veo que ya entraste, ahora dime que deseas-

-Pues verás-

-Mamá-se oyó el gritó de Sakura, dando a entender que la chica iba en camino hacia donde ellos dos estaban.

La chica apareció en la sala – Mamá, tengo problemas, Sasuke si ni siquiera me mira, como demonios haré que sea mi esclavo-

-Sakura, se educada y saluda al menos-

-Oh, lo siento-dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Orochimaru – Hola tío- como lo llamaba desde niña.

-Hola Sakura, ya eres toda una mujer-

-Gracias-le respondió sonrojada –Tío hace tanto que no venías-

-Lo sé, he estado bastante ocupado –pero dime sobrina-tomó asiento en el sillón e invitó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo, a Tsunade no le quedó de otro más que hacer lo mismo – me parece tienes problemas con un humano cierto-

-Sí-dijo desanimada –Se llama Sasuke Uchiha y quiero que sea mi esclavo, pero ni siquiera me voltea a ver, me ignora, hoy intenté que se sentará conmigo en el almuerzo, pero solo me paso de largo-

-No te preocupes sobrina, ya verás que te hará caso-

-Sakura-dijo con rapidez Tsunade, tengo que hablar con Orochimaru, podrías dejarnos a solas-

-Sí, lo siento, hasta pronto tío, de todas formas ya me iba quedé de salir con Hinata-la chica se fue, Y Tsunade espero hasta que cerraran la puerta.

-Así que no estaba equivocado, sabías del chico ese cierto, de Sasuke-la interrogó Orochimaru.

-Sí, no tengo con qué negarlo-

-Tienes un plan cierto, y creo que se a donde va ese plan- dijo con felicidad el hombre.

-No sé si sepas, pero no quiero que formes parte de él, la última vez que pedí tu ayuda, me traicionaste-

-Ay Tsunade, fue hace mucho tiempo, necesitaba el dinero, y el concejo me dio-

-¡Fue hace 14 años, casi 15!- gritó con desesperación Tsunade.

-He cambiado, ¿Por qué no me dices tú plan? Hipócrita-

-¿Cómo osas a llamarme Hipócrita? , serpiente pestilente, además no hay ningún plan, tan solo quiero que ella sea feliz- Orochimaru supo que era verdad, Tsunade no estaba mintiendo.

-Lo eres, y el principal objeto de tu hipocresía es esa pobre chica y el chico-

-¡Lo hago por su bien y el de todos!-

-Corrección, lo haces por tú bien y tu seguridad y por tu confort, no te confundas-

-Bueno, he conseguido lo que quería, ya sabes cuándo requieras mi ayuda, sabes donde estaré-

-Orochimaru- el dijo antes de que se fuera – De verdad, que no intestes nada de lo que estas pensando con ese chico, se te puede salir de control e incluso tú acabarías en peligro, como todos-

-Tsunade, has dicho puede, además primero tengo que cerciorarme que tenga lo que necesito, a lo mejor es un completo inútil-

Sasuke fue al siguiente día al bar para firmar su contrato, Orochimaru le dijo que lo tendría a prueba unos meses y después si él quería firmarían uno a cinco años. Tuvo que pedir el primer turno, pues de lo contrario Itachi no le creería que estaba trabajando en una cafetería, como le había mentido. Para esto trabaja de seis a diez de la noche, le tocaba en si acomodar mesas, barrer el piso, por suerte aún no lo mandaban a limpiar inodoros.

Durante su primera semana, esperaba con encontrarse con Naruto, pero no, tan solo un par de días lo vio cruzar la calle para entrar al bar de la muerte, como ahora lo llamaba él, si supiera que realmente el administrador de ese bar, era su jefe, tal vez lo pensaría dos veces.

-Créeme que lo mejor es que te alejes de él- le dijo un día Gaara mientras iba saliendo de la escuela, Sasuke tan solo sintió una gran rabia al oírlo, pero no pudo decirle nada, pues el pelirrojo desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

La verdad es que estaba molesto con Naruto, pareciera que dejo de ir a tomar y decidió dejar de ser su amigo, al inicio lo buscaba, después fue la pelea, pero él le pidió perdón, incluso cuando fue a su casa para hacer el proyecto, pensaba que tal vez las cosas serían como antes, algo en él quería que así fueran, pero Naruto cada día pasaba más tiempo con ese chico, además de que ahora tenía que lidiar con chica peli rosa del otro día, que ya lo había invitado a salir tres veces en dos semanas, de verdad que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio el carro de su hermano estacionado, se le hizo raro, pues hace casi un mes que no lo veía sino hasta la noche. Entro al lugar y todo estaba en completo silencio, tal vez Itachi estaría dormido, pero al llegar a su cuarto para cambiarse, se encontró a su hermano sentado en su escritorio mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sasuke mientras aventaba su mochila a la cama.

- Te llevaré hoy a tu trabajo-

Sasuke sintió algo en la boca del estómago, tenía que pensar rápido en la dirección de una cafetería, sin mencionar que seguramente Itachi se quedaría a tomar un café, qué haría ahora –No te preocupes, puedo ir solo-

-Vamos es solo un aventón, además te veo algo cansado-

-Enserio no es necesario-

-Deja ya de mentir de Sasuke, ¿crees que no averiguaría donde es en realidad donde trabajas?-La voz de Itachi cambio de un momento a otro, ahora era grave y autoritaria.

-Yo… te iba a decir-

-¿Sasuke, eres estúpido?, como se te ocurre trabajar con la gente a la que debes dinero, seguramente es porque te darán licor "gratis" y después te lo cobrarán-

-¡No he tomado en todo este tiempo!-

-Ya no sé si creerte Sasuke, a cada rato me mientes, de verdad que ya no se qué haré contigo-

-¡Pues tal vez deberías adoptar a Naruto y deshacerte de mí!-

-Sasuke, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Naruto en esto?-

-Pues te llevas, bien con él, incluso te alegraste el día que vino a la casa-

-Es buen chico, no hay razones para que lo trate mal, tal vez si fueras un poco más como él y que no te valiera tanto tu vida-

-¡Estoy harto, he cambiado, he dejado de salir de noche- mentía en esa parte, pero al menos ya no tomaba- y tu ni eres para notarlo, porque te la pasas en tu trabajo todo el tiempo!-

-Si estoy trabajando es pera que tengas una buena vida-

-¡Pues no la quiero, dejaste de actuar como mi hermano, desde hace años, no sé porque ahora de pronto comencé a interesarte!-

-¡Siempre me has interesado Sasuke, eres mi hermano, pero cada vez eres más difícil, no eres sincero conmigo, no me dejas hablar contigo!-

-¡Pues entonces no te quejes de las decisiones que tome, si decidí trabajar ahí es mi problema, no el tuyo, ya saldré yo solo de esta!-

-¡Sasuke tienes 17 años, eres un niño, es difícil que sepas lo que es bueno para ti!-

-¡Ya te dije, es mi problema, soy un estúpido como tu dijiste y ni como confiar en ti cuando te la pasas esculcando mis cosas!- señalo el papel que sostenía Itachi en la mano izquierda – Encontraste el contrato, el cual deje en un folder, ni siquiera lo puse sobre el escritorio, seguramente llegaste hoy temprano para eso, cierto, para ver si no tenía droga, cigarros o algo para que me regañarás, ¡te odio!-

-Sasuke-Itachi estaba tratando calmarse – deja ese trabajo por favor-

- No, no lo haré-

-¡No es estúpido, sabes que te puede pasar algo de seguir ahí!-

-¡Déjame en paz, te odio, ojalá hubieras muerto tú y no mis padres!- Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus palabras, sabía que había herido a su hermano, lo podía ver en la mirada de este, así que sin pensarlo, salió corriendo de la habitación y luego de la casa, le pareció oír un grito de Itachi mientras lo hacía, pero no se detuvo, tomó un autobús y se fue a su trabajo.

Llego la hora de salida, era la hora que más temía que llegara, no sabía si volver a casa, Itachi seguramente estaría en su cuarto y sabía que estaba molesto, porque ni siquiera le había marcado. Abordó el camión de regreso y durante todo el camino, no pudo evitar sentir una gran culpa, no hubiera querido decir eso, pero Itachi lo había sacado de su casillas.

Cuando bajo del camión estaba tan solo a una cuadra de su casa, podía vislumbrar que no había luces prendidas, revisó su celular y no había llamada alguna, tal vez ahora sí había acabado con la paciencia de su hermano.

Decidió caminar hacia donde estaba el parqué, había poca gente a esa hora, tan solo unos cuantos adultos, que sacaban a pasear a sus perros, se dejo caer frente a un árbol y se quedó ahí a pesar de que comenzó a llover. La chamarra que llevaba traía capucha, se la puso, pero no le sirvió de mucho pues era de tela, así que al final acabaría empapado. No supo en qué momento, pero comenzó a llorar y tan solo se aferró a sus rodillas, para amortiguar un poco el frío de su cuerpo.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas, la lluvia no había parado, pero él seguía en la misma posición, incluso ya se le había entumido un pie, pero no hacía nada por moverse.

-Sasuke- de pronto oyó una voz conocida para él, alzó la cabeza, para tan solo corroborar que fuera esa persona.

-Naruto-fue lo que dijo, al ver al rubio, frente a él y sosteniendo una sombrilla.

Naruto se puso de cuclillas frente a él, para después cruzarse de piernas y quedar sentado junto a él Sasuke -Estás bien- le preguntó mientras acomodaba la sombrilla para que ambos quedarán protegidos de la lluvia.


	9. Never say never

~~*¤*~~ Never say never ~~*¤*~~ The Fray

Naruto se puso de cuclillas frente a él, para después cruzarse de piernas y quedar sentado junto a él –Sasuke, estás bien- le preguntó mientras acomodaba la sombrilla para que ambos quedarán protegidos de la lluvia.

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos y de nuevo regresó la mirada al suelo, mientras las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos se combinaban con el agua que escurría de su capucha. Sintió que una mano en su cabeza le bajaba la capucha – Solo te hará mal si sigues con ella-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con su brazo tapándole la boca mientras veía hacia enfrente como caía la lluvia.

-Iba de regreso a mi casa, cuando te vi-

Sasuke volteó a verlo, Naruto pudo notar que su amigo tenía los ojos rojos, sintió algo en la boca del estómago cuando noto esto, quiso abrazarlo, pero se abstuvo, sabía bien que su relación con Sasuke no era como antes.

-Le dije que ojalá estuviera muerto- dijo Sasuke con cierto dolor y tristeza, reflejado en su voz, Naruto comprendió al instante de a qué persona se refería – No lo-tragó saliva-quise decir en serio, es solo que me enoje- volvió a hacer una pausa, al pareces estaba tratando de impedir que se quebrara la voz- quise pedirle perdón, pero vi su mirada y lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir corriendo-bajo la mirada ahora a sus rodillas –y ahora estoy aquí contándotelo a ti, cuando tu y yo ni una amistad tenemos-

-Eres mi amigo-dijo Naruto y por la manera en que lo dijo Sasuke supo que no había ninguna falsedad en esas palabras. Lamentablemente de su parte no podía decir eso con tanta facilidad, pues si no hubiera sido porque Naruto había decidió acercarse a él para ayudarlo, tal vez nunca hubieran cruzado palabra alguna, al menos no por su parte, no era que se haya olvidado de Naruto, era que no quería tener contacto con todo lo que le recordará a su pasado, en cierta manera por eso evitaba a Itachi la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Sasuke-le habló al notar que este no dijera nada. Volteó a verlo y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con lo ónix de Sasuke. Acercó su rostro al de él, no supo porque, tan solo tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, su cuerpo y mente querían hacerlo. Sasuke no se movió, más bien, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, hasta que Naruto junto sus labios con los suyo. Intentó separarse, debido a la sorpresa, pero Naruto se apresuró a colocar una mano en su nuca y evitar que se alejara.

Su mirada reflejaba sorpresa, Naruto seguía moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos que estaban completamente quietos, era como si este esperaba que en algún momento después de tanto intentar el acabara cediendo. Naruto ganó Sasuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios, incluso se agarró de la chamarra de Naruto para poder atraerlo más. Le estaba gustando, tanto que abrió sus labios, Naruto recorrió con su lengua estos y después la introdujo en la cavidad bucal de Sasuke.

¿Le gustaba Naruto? No lo sabía, tan solo estaba disfrutando del momento, tal vez era por el hecho que desde hace un buen tiempo necesitaba el que alguien lo apoyara y lo ayudara a levantarse, que alguien estuviera a su lado y se preocupara por él. Itachi lo había hecho pero tal vez no era eso lo que Sasuke había necesitado.

No se quedó atrás su lengua comenzó a jugar con la de Naruto, el beso se profundizo más y Sasuke con una brazo rodeo el cuello de Naruto, quien ya había soltado la sombrilla desde hace un par de minutos.

Naruto comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante, él no opuso resistencia, dejo que el peso de Naruto lo recostará en el suelo. El árbol había dejado de protegerlos un poco de la lluvia, las gotas de agua caían en la cabellera rubia empapándola así como en los parpados y cabellos de Sasuke, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, pareciera que no había nada que pudiera sacarlos de aquel trance.

De pronto lo sintió, su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió esa ligera punzada en su boca, abrió los ojos por completo, Sasuke aún seguía besándolo, y él quería seguir, por un momento pensó que no se podría resistir a esos labios, eran cálidos y suaves, pero de nuevo su corazón latió con fuerza y se separo de Sasuke, quedando el de cuclillas y el moreno acostado en el suelo. Ambos se miraron, pero Naruto desvió primero la mirada, la agachó viendo hacia el suelo y aprovecho que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-Debo de irme-dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras Sasuke seguía viéndolo desde el suelo – regresa con Itachi seguro está preocupado-y se fue corriendo, dejándolo sorprendido y porque negarlo, con ganas de más. Sintió furia en su interior, pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió que su celular estaba soñando, lo sacó de su bolsillo, era Itachi, decidió no contestar, mejor se levantó y se puso en camino a su casa.

Entró, escurría agua por todos lados, seguramente mañana despertaría con gripa -¡Sasuke!-Itachi había estado sentado en la sala en su espera en cuento vio que entro se levantó y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo –Sasuke, pensé que te pudo pasar algo- ya no pudo evitarlo, de nuevo lágrimas de su ojos llenaron sus mejillas y entonces le devolvió a su hermano el abrazo con fuerza. Itachi estaba completamente sorprendido, hace años que Sasuke y él no se habían abrazado, incluso había dudado en hacerlo cuando lo vio, pues pensó que Sasuke lo aventaría y correría a su habitación.

-Lo siento-dijo el menor entre sollozos – No quise decir eso-

-Lo sé- se apresuró a decir Itachi, mientras intentaba contener el nuda en le garganta.

-Pensé que no querías ver…tardaste en márcame-

-Fue porque temí que si te marcaba, te enojarías y te irías más lejos, temí que no volvieras a la casa-

Sasuke alzó la mirada- entonces no me conoces-le dijo con un sonrisa e Itachi lo abrazo con más fuerza- No tal vez no.

A penas entró a su casa y cayó de bruces en el suelo, el luchar con ese maldición era agotador, si no llegaba en 20 segundos al refrigerador, todo el esfuerzo se habría perdido y entonces acabaría de nuevo matando gente, pero entonces se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas y su gran velocidad llegó a la puerta, la abrió y sacó una bolsa de sangre, la necesitaba, maldita sea la necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas.

De nuevo volvió a beber cantidades industriales, para cuando estuvo saciado, eran las seis de la mañana y tanto las comisuras de sus labios como su camisa tenían gotas de sangre, de nuevo se sentía vacio y se odiaba a sí mismo. Miró como el sol estaba por salir, pensó que lo mejor era no ir a la escuela, pero entonces recordó, que de ser así Gaara iría a buscarlo y de enterarse lo que había pasado seguramente lo acabaría regañando y lo que menos quería era que alguien lo hiciera sentir peor.

Se dio un baño y se vistió con su uniforme, tomó sus cosas y estaba por salir, cuando sintió un dolor en el estómago y entonces de nuevo, esa sensación de sed, corrió a la cocina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde abrió una bolsa y le dio un trago, y por raro que le pareciera todo se calmó de nuevo, respiró y de nuevo iba a salir, cuando otra vez la sensación volvió a atormentarlo.

Solo recordaba que había vuelto a la casa, había llorado en los brazos de su hermano y después de eso le pidió que se fuera a dar una baño para que no pescará un resfriado – Achu- demasiado tarde ya estaba enfermo. Se levantó y entró al baño, se lavó los dientes y entonces recordó la noche anterior, el momento en que Naruto lo había besado. Se llevo un dedo a sus labios y los tocó, para después hacer una cara de desaprobación, parecía una colegiala enamorada y el no estaba enamorado.

-Achu-de nuevo estornudo.

Itachi se había tenido que ir temprano de nuevo, al parecer las cosas no cambiaran después de todo, se deprimió de solo pensarlo y tomó su mochila, sin darse cuenta que su hermano le había dejado el almuerzo así como una nota dentro de este.

Se sentó en su banca, no sin antes sacar un nuevo paquete de clínex y dejarse caer sobre la mesa, dormitó un rato, pues no despertó hasta que todo el salón estuvo lleno. Alzo la cabeza y no puedo evitar fijar su mirada en Naruto, por más que quería quitarla, no podía, además de que no dejaba de pensar en el beso de anoche.

Notó que Naruto traía un termo y que bebía contantemente de él, seguramente también había contraído un resfriado y tomaba agua para no deshidratarse, pero algo desecho su teoría, Naruto no tenía la nariz roja, tan solo no para de beber, algo había sospecho ahí, además de que cada vez que lo hacía se limpiaba los labios y guardaba el pañuelo en su mochila en vez de tirarlo a la basura, así que ¿Naruto se había vuelto más flojo de lo normal? o estaba escondiendo algo.

No estaba seguro de si podría aguantar, tal vez después de todo había sido una mala idea haber ido a la escuela no podía parar de beber sangre, no era como esas veces en que tenía que beber descomunalmente litros y litros, no ahora tan solo bastaba un trago y se calmaba pero por unos cuentos minutos antes de volver a sentir esa sed, pensó en que tal vez debería preguntarle a Gaara, pero tenía miedo, que tal si había hecho algo malo y al final el pelirrojo se enojaba con él.

La hora del receso llegó, Naruto tomó su termo y salió iba a buscar a Gaara, aunque no estaba seguro de que le preguntará algo, iba inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuanto chocó con alguien.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas Naruto!-había chocado con Sakura, que suerte tenía.

-Lo siento-dijo molesto y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Naruto!-oyó como Sakura se aceraba hacia a él, ahora qué demonios querría, se preguntó a sí mismo -¡Naruto, detente!- no le pidió la peli rosa, le exigió, pero el rubio solo no le hizo caso.

Sakura apresuró el caso, hasta que tocó el hombro de Naruto y lo volteó por la fuerza -¿Qué quieres?-Naruto no escondió el desagrado que sentía por ella.

-¿Quería saber, ya sabes Sasuke es tu amigo, no, si tú podrías hacer que me invitará a salir?-

-¿Para que hagas con él, esas porquería de chuparle la sangre y eso-

-Shhhh, alguien podría oírnos-

-Solo está Hinata-era cierto Hinata había estado desde el inicio junto a la chica –y como si no supiera lo que es-

Hinata sintió que lo había dicho con cierto despreció, incluso aberración- Sakura, creo que yo me voy-dijo con tristeza.

-Imbécil-le gritó Sakura a Naruto- ¿qué no te das cuenta que hieres los sentimientos de los demás?-

-¿Apoco tienes sentimientos tú, como para saber de ellos?-

-No vine a hablar de sentimientos, solo quiero que me consigas una cita con Sasuke-Naruto apretó con fuerza el termo de metal, tanto que lo dobló un poco.

-No- le dijo firmemente a la peli rosa-

-No es una pregunta, es una orden-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres mi sirviente, como Gaara, así que anda y ve-

-Gaara no es ut sirviente, de hecho es tu mentor o algo así, y yo tampoco lo soy-

-Claro que sí, hasta entre nosotros hay clases sociales y bueno tú no estás en la más alta, así que quiero que me des a Sasuke- Ya no pudo contenerse más, soltó su termo y la tomó del cuello y la estampo contra los casilleros. Sakura cayó al suelo limpiándose la sangre que le había salido de la herida en la cabeza que ahora se estaba regenerando.

Se puso de pie, estaba determinada a volver a golpearlo, cuando una mano detuvo su puño que estaba listo para estamparse con la nariz de Naruto -¿Qué sucede aquí?-era Gaara quien los había encontrado.

-Sakura, quiere usar a Sasuke, no se lo permitiré, es mi amigo-

-Naruto-Sakura al parecer ya se había calmado, pues relajó su brazo y lo puso de nuevo junto a su cadera – Ya te lo dijo Lady Tsunade, no importa que un prospecto a esclavo sea pariente, amigo, etc, eso no detiene a nadie, incluso tu pudiste hacer a Sasuke tu esclavo-

-¡Eso nunca!- se alteró Naruto.

-El punto es Naruto, si Sakura quiere a Sasuke, no puedes impedirlo, el chico no es de tu propiedad-

-¡Qué no!-

-¡Naruto, entiende tu ya eres uno de los nuestros empieza a actuar como tal!- se volteó hacia Sakura -Y tu Sakura, Naruto y yo no somos tus sirvientes que te quede claro-sorprendió a la peli rosa, al parecer Gaara los había estado escuchando desde el principio- segunda si quieres algo con Sasuke hazlo tu misma si no puedes, pues búscate otro candidato- Sakura no dijo nada, ambos parecían niños regañados, por último se dirigió a los dos- Óiganme ambos, ya sé que ustedes dos no se soportan y es completamente normal porque son…-

-¿Por qué somos qué?- preguntó Naruto, ante el silencio de Gaara, quien al parecer se quedo pensando en algo.

-Porque son vampiros-dijo al fin.

-¿No nos soportamos porque somos vampiros?-lo cuestionó Sakura incrédula.

-No-dijo molesto el pelirrojo- ya no se que iba a decir, el punto es por favor, ya llévense como gente civilizada – miró a Naruto- y Naruto sí Sakura quiere a Sasuke, se lo dejas –después se dirigió a Sakura- Sakura, Sasuke no te hace caso, olvídate de él, asunto arreglado.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, mientras Gaara se iba del lugar completamente molesto. Naruto estaba completamente molesto, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Gaara sobre Sasuke, así que acabo por seguirlo.

-¡Gaara, Gaara!-gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de este, pero el pelirrojo no se detenía tan solo iba caminando y apresurando el paso. Naruto ya no lo soportó más, camino más rápido de lo normal para un humano, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verle y tomo el hombro de Gaara para obligarlo a voltearse.

-Ahora que, Naruto-dijo Gaara completamente molesto y conteniéndose de golpear al chico.

Naruto no le respondió, tan solo lo aventó al suelo, ocasionando que Gaara cayera de sentón – Eres abominable, no tienes ni un solo sentimiento-comenzó a gritar mientras el pelirrojo se ponía de pie-como puedes decir tan fácilmente, que una persona le pertenece otra o que otra puede tenerla-

-Naruto-habló con los dientes pegados, mientras miraba al rubio con ganas de soltarle un buen golpe-cállate, tú no sabes nada-apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Claro que si lo sé, tu eres un engendro, un ser sin sentimientos, seguramente nunca tuviste a nadie por quien te preocuparas, seguramente nunca perdiste s nadie, seguramente nunca te arrebataron a nadie, seguramente nunca te enamoraste!-

Sintió el puño de Gaara contra su mejilla, cayó al suelo, de no ser porque uso los brazos seguramente su cara hubiera sido estampada contra este. Gaara se acercó a él y lo tomo de la camisa –Escúchame bien Naruto tú no sabes nada de mí- podía ver la ira albergada en los ojos aguamarina de Gaara – no eres el único que ha pasado por cosas difíciles y dolorosas, cada uno de nosotros lo ha hecho-

-Seguramente Sakura no, es una niña mimada- retó Naruto al pelirrojo, pensado que de verdad no encontraría respuesta para cerrarle la boca pero se equivoco.

-Incluso ella ha sufrido-

-Pues no lo parece-

-Naruto, no todos lo demostramos, así que ya deja de estar sintiendo lástima por ti, y actúa como lo que res, un vampiro-

Gaara lo soltó. Naruto tan solo vio como se alejaba y en ese momento fue cuando se percato que faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre de que era hora de volver a clases, no tenía muchas ganas, pero no le quedaba de otra, además de que a juzgar por la actitud de Gaara, no podría ni siquiera mencionarle sobre lo sucedido con respecto a su apetito.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a volver a su salón, cuando recordó que había dejado su termo tirado, corrió rápidamente como un humano lo haría, pues no podía usar la velocidad que poseía como vampiro debido a que algún alumno podría verlo. Pero entonces no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

-Auch, demonios- se quejó al caer al suelo. Se fijo en quien había sido, esa persona había caído de sentón frente a él –Hinata, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó al ver que la muchacha no dejaba de mirarlo -¿Hinata?- volvía a hablarle al ver la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Se acercó un poco a donde estaba ella, quien seguía cada uno de su movimientos. Se puso frente a ella y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la chica seguía con la mirada fija y perdida sobre Naruto, incluso este comenzaba a sentir cierta desconfianza de la situación.

De pronto sin darse cuenta, había acabado en el suelo, estaba totalmente recostado y Hinata sobre él, solo que su mirada había cambiado, ya no estaba solamente perdida, sino que ahora era calculadora y no dejaba de verlo. Hinata lo tomó de las muñecas y pudo notar que poseía una gran fuerza pues por más que intentaba no podía zafarse. Hinata acercó su rostro a su cuello, Naruto pudo sentir el aliento de la chica sobre esta parte de él.

Abrió su boca, mostrando sus colmillos, listos para anclarse en la piel acanalada de Naruto, están a solo milímetros –Hinata- Naruto oyó que alguien le gritó a la chica, pero esta no se inmuto, entonces pudo ver como un brazo rodeaba el rostro de esta- Hinata-volvieron a gritar y entonces pareció que la chica salió de trance, pues parpadeo y soltó del agarre a Naruto.

-Naruto-habló apenada aun encima de él-yo lo …siento- y se levantó –Kiba-dijo y Naruto pudo ver quién era el que había sacado de trance a Hinata-vámonos-le dijo con nerviosismo y tomo al chico de la mano para alejarse.

Cuando llegó a toda prisa al lugar donde supuestamente estaba su termo, no lo encontró, incluso se preguntó si de verdad lo había sacado del salón, pero sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho, así que comenzó a temer, que pasaría si alguien lo encontraba que no fuera vampiro, Gaara literalmente lo mataría, literalmente. Se dio media vuelta y fue hacia su salón, esperando que de verdad lo hubiera olvidado.

Entró directamente hacia su asiento, tomó su mochila y comenzó a rebuscar, pero nada, no había nada.

-¿Buscabas esto?-

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke, sosteniendo su termo en la mano derecha.

-Lo encontré tirado en el pasillo, supongo que como el distraído que eres, viste algo bueno en la cafería y te fuiste a comprarlo corriendo y en el camino tiraste esto-le aventó el termo a Naruto quien lo cachó y se quedó mirando perplejo a Sasuke.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir, no sabía si Sasuke había visto lo que había en el interior del vaso.

Llegó el profesor, así que Sasuke volvió a su lugar y Naruto se sentó en el suyo. Si de por si nunca prestaba atención a las clases, ese día menos, pues se la paso pensando si Sasuke se habría dado cuenta de lo que había en el termo, solo había hecho, seguramente lo cuestionaría o peor, conociendo a Sasuke seguramente lo tendría vigilado, tan siquiera para saber que se traía entre manos, actuaría normal, como en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo, lo cual acabo por poner mucho más tenso a Naruto.

Cuando salieron de clase, Naruto observó como Sasuke se dirigía a la azotea, se le hizo raro, pues últimamente ya no lo hacía, tal vez las cosas con Itachi no habían acabo bien después de todo, así que al final decidió seguirlo y más aún cuando vio que Sakura salía con una gran sonrisa de su salón de clases, lo cual lo hizo enfadar recordando el momento anterior que había tenido que pasar con ella.

Para cuando llegó a la azotea se encontró con Sasuke sentado en un rincón y para colmo fumando.

-De nuevo fumando-le gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Tenías que ser tú-le dijo con cansancio Sasuke, pero en ningún momento se quito el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Sí…-Naruto caminó hacia él y cuando estuvo frente al moreno le arrebato el cigarrillo de las manos y lo tiró al suelo para aplastarlo.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie – Me quitas mi vicio, cuando yo no te digo nada del tuyo-le reclamó.

-¿De qué hablas?-Naruto intentó mentir, sobre que no sabía a lo que Sasuke se refería.

-Tsk, olvídalo- Se recargó en la alambrilla - ¿A qué viniste?-

-Necesitaba aire-se excusó Naruto.

-Hay aire allá fuera,¿ así que dime a qué viniste?-

-Solo quería saber cómo te fue con Itachi-

-Creo que bien-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí, porque no regresas a tu casa?-

-Me gusta estar aquí-dijo un poco molesto Sasuke- además necesitaba pensar-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Nunca se te quitará lo chismoso, verdad Naruto-

Hizo una mueca con la cara, ante el comentario que habían hecho sobre él, pero aun decidió volver a hablar, que podía pasar –Un poco-

-Necesitaba pensar-respondió Sasuke a su pregunta anterior.

- ¿Sobre…?-

-¿En serio no se te ocurre nada?-Sasuke comenzaba a molestarse más.

-Mmmm-Naruto viró los ojos hacia arriba, como esperando hallar la respuesta.

-¿Qué hicimos la noche de ayer?-comenzó a subir el tono de voz, a causa de su enojo de que al parecer Naruto no recordara nada de ese beso.

-Mmmmm…ohh…te refieres al…-

-Sí, al beso, imbécil- le gritó exasperado – Por lo visto ni te acordabas- Sasuke dio un paso al frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, completamente enojado.

Naruto había olvidado el beso, pero no apropósito, primero se le presentó el problema de su apetito, luego Sakura con que quería Sasuke, luego Gaara enojado, luego Sasuke con su termo a punto de descubrirlo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas para él, en tan poco tiempo, pero de verdad que no lo había borrado de su mente.

Sasuke apenas había dado otro paso cuando Naruto lo tomó del antebrazo y giró hacia él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Intentó zafarse del agarre con que Naruto lo tenía, primero no saltaba su brazo y la mano sobre su espalda le impedía despegarse de él, aunque no quería, lo que pasaba es que estaba molesto, así que después de unos segundos le correspondió y poso su mano libre en la cintura de Naruto, quien de pronto se separó de él.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los Naruto, pensó que de nuevo vería su cara de inocente tarado, pero no, ahora había una sonrisa de maldad, tal vez deseo, o más bien de que se había salido con la suya y al parecer fue la última, pues giro al moreno y lo estampó contra la alambrada, para volverlo a besar, solo que ahora fue directo a morder el labio inferior de Sasuke, para que pudiera dejarlo entrar, el segundo no puso ningún obstáculo, tan pronto lo mordieron, abrió ligeramente los labios y permitió que Naruto hiciera lo suyo, mientras él también se divertía y disfrutaba.

Comenzaba a intensificarse más el beso conforme pasaban los minutos, ambos estaban ocupados viendo como devorar al otro con mayor fuerza. Varios cabello de Sasuke salían por los hoyos de la alambrada, mientras sentía como los cuerpos de ambos, estaban prácticamente pegados unos con el otro.

Sakura iba saliendo, después de haber ido a esperar a Hinata a su salón, justo cuando iba cruzando el patio un pájaro salió volando de entre los árboles y ella lo siguió con la mirada y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo alto del edificio de la escuela, ahí claramente pudo ver a dos personas, al principio no pudo identificarlos, pero una vez que se esforzó y con la ventaja de sus recién poderes adquiridos, pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba, su enojo fue tanto que se dejó a Hinata parada en medio de la nada, mientras ella caminaba con prisa al carro que la esperaba fuera de la escuela.

Cuando por fin dejaron de besarse, terminando con los labios hinchados, ambos se miraron fijamente y se soltaron del agarre que cada uno tenía la otro.

-Yo…-comenzó a hablar Naruto con nervios- tengo que-

-Sí yo también tengo que ir-dijo con rapidez y con la respiración entrecortada, por lo visto aún no podía recuperarse.

Sasuke salió de entre la reja y Naruto y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, Naruto se quedó para ahí un rato, hasta que estuvo seguro que Sasuke había bajado un buen tramo, y decidió que podía bajar, sin tener que encontrarse al moreno y acabar en un momento incómodo.

Iba de camino a su trabajo y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, llevaba tiempo desde que no había sonreído, lo único malo en ese momento es que seguía teniendo que beber sangre cada cinco o diez minutos. En cuanto llegó al establecimiento, sintió como lo jalaban del brazo.

-¡Hey!-pudo ver que Gaara era quien al parecer lo llevaba de la mano –Gaara que sucede-pero Gaara no le contestó tan solo lo fue guiando dentro del bar, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto, en cuento abrieron la puerta, Naruto pudo ver a Lady Tsunade, como a Sakura, la primera estaba sentada uno de los sillones, mientras que la segunda de pie, con el seño fruncido y en cuento miró a Naruto, este sintió que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima.

Gaara lo aventó a un sillón, por lo visto aún seguía molesto después de todo.

-Señor Namikaze-habló Tsunade -¿Sabe que hace aquí?-

-No-dijo un poco molesto.

-Verá mi hija quiere de esclavo a Sasuke Uchiha, pero al parecer usted ya lo ha escogido-

-¿Qué?-

- Señor Namikaze, no mienta por favor, mi hija los vio en cierta situación indecorosa en día de hoy-

"El beso", pensó Naruto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

– Sus reacciones lo delatan- dijo Tsunade refiriéndose al ligero sonrojo.

-¿Y?-hablaba en tono desafiante- ¿Sí así fuese eso que le interesa a usted?- Se pasó de pie molesto y enojado.

-Jovencito-le habló Tsunade, y Naruto se sintió como si estuviera en la oficina del director –Entre los vampiros también hay jerarquías, mi hija y yo somos una de las altas, usted no-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-

-Simple, mi hija quiere a ese chico de esclavo, se lo dejará y punto-

-Qué-le preguntó totalmente incrédulo y volteó hacia donde estaba Gaara – Dile que está loca-

-Naruto-por fin habló el pelirrojo –Lady Tsunade, tiene todo el derecho de exigirte eso-

-Señor Namikaze, mi hija y yo saldremos de viaje, volveremos en unas tres semanas a lo mucho, espero que para ese entonces haya recapacito y encontremos a Sasuke Uchiha en donde debe de estar y con quien debe de estar-al decir esto último volteó a ver a su hija y ambas mujeres salieron del recinto.

-Será mejor que hagas lo correcto-le dijo Gaara con seriedad y también salió dejándolo completamente solo.

Mientras hacía su trabajo acomodando cosas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza, las palabras de esa mujer, ni las de Gaara, en esos momentos los odiaban a los dos por igual, como podían. El no quería a Sasuke como esclavo, nunca lo pensó de ese modo, si lo había besado era porque había querido, lo había deseado, Sasuke era su amigo, jamás le haría daño. De verdad que como los odiaba, todos ellos habían arruinado su vida y por lo visto aún querían arruinársela más.


	10. Shut up

~~*¤*~~ Shut up~~*¤*~~ Simple Plan

Estaba cerrando el último botón de la camisa del colegio, metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó un pañuelo desechable hecho bolita, lo abrió y en él había manchas rojas, se quedo observándolas un rato, mientras meditaba. Naruto se había limpiado con el pañuelo después de haber bebido ese termo, además de que había visto lo que había en el interior del recipiente, cuando lo había encontrado tirado, y estaba seguro de que se trataba de sangre. Durante los tres días que habían pasado de eso, no había encontrado mejor explicación para las manchas.

-¡Sasuke!-lo llamó su hermano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?!-le gritó y supo que enseguida su hermano lo reprocharía.

-¡Mejora esos modales y apúrate, que el desayuno ya está listo-

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, antes de que le gritara más cosas y acabaran en medio de una gran discusión. Su hermano había hecho huevos revueltos con jamón, no eran sus favoritos, pero si le decía algo, estaba seguro que su hermano explotaría se notaba que estaba completamente tenso.

-Sucede algo-se aventuró a preguntarle a su hermano, sabiendo que probablemente no le diría nada.

-Cosas de la empresa- como lo sabía, no le dijo nada.

-Hoy te llevaré a la escuela-

-Pensé que ya confiabas en mí-le reprocho el menor.

-No se trata de confianza, puedo llevarte a la escuela y lo haré, así evitamos que cualquier cosa te pase-

-¿Qué cualquier cosa me pase?-

-Ya sabes un asalto, algo así, anda Sasuke deja los platos y ya vámonos-

Ambos subieron al auto, Sasuke sacó sus audífonos y se los puso, no porque hubieran hablado después de aquella vez que pelearon, significaba que las cosas habían mejorado, de hecho hasta parecía que Itachi se estaba esforzando por no ver a Sasuke, todos los días llegaba tarde y se iba temprano, excepto hoy.

No se dio cuenta que Itachi hizo una parada antes de dejarlo en la escuela, hasta que se vio frente a la casa de Naruto.

-¿De nuevo?-

-Naruto nos queda de camino, ¿qué no puedo llevarlo?, además te ha ayudado bastante-

Tan solo barrió los ojos en cuanto su hermano se bajo del auto y fue directo a tocar el timbre de la casa de Naruto. Volteó la cabeza hacia la calle, para dar a entender que no le interesaba, sin embargo estaba viendo todo por el espejo retrovisor, el cual había movido anteriormente.

Naruto al parecer se estaba resistiendo, pero su hermano era tan bueno con las palabras que acabo subiendo a la parte trasera del auto. Parecía que todo estaba volviendo a hacer como antes, todo era igual, Sasuke aparentaba que ignoraba a Naruto y este que no le interesaba del todo. Itachi se despidió de ellos y estos le respondieron.

Durante sus clases como era de costumbre no puso atención, odiaba ser un chismoso, pero Sai había tenido la culpa de abrir la boca.

_-¿Y esa cara tan larga?- le había preguntado Sai, cuando estaba saliendo de la bodega del bar._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Veo que estas molesto, tanto que no soportas ver alguien cerca-_

_-Eres muy listo-Naruto decidió seguir su camino, no tenía ganas de que el tipo se pusiera algo melosos y no pudiera quitárselo de encima._

_-Hey-Sai lo alcanzó, para mala suerte de él- Y tu guardaespaldas, el que no me deja molestarte, ¿dónde está?-_

_-No lo sé-le respondió hartó._

_-Es raro que haga eso, que yo sepa no ha salido de la ciudad, vamos que le hiciste-pero Naruto lo ignoró y siguió caminando, había pasado por tantas cosas en aquellos días que no tenía ganas de oír a alguien más hablar.- Tuviste que hacerle algo, que realmente lo molestará, Gaara no es así-_

_-No hice nada- dijo apretando los dientes._

_-Tú también estas molesto, apoco intentaste algo con el pelirrojo y te rechazo, te gusta Gaara, te gusta Gaara-comenzó a hacerle burla, lo que sacó de quicio a Naruo._

_-¡¿Qué me gusta Gaara?, ese ser sin sentimientos, que solo piensa en comer, comer, comer y comer y que nunca ha tenido que perder a alguien que le importara!, por favor-_

_-Ahora veo-_

_-¡Qué!-_

_-Dime que no le dijiste nada de eso a Gaara cierto-_

_-¿De qué es una persona sin sentimiento, etc,etc?-_

_-Sí-_

_-No es de tu incumbencia-_

_-Bueno, por si cometiste ese error fatal, de una vez te digo que tal vez te cambien de tu tutor o como sea, tocaste su punto débil-_

_-¿Punto débil?-volteó para buscar a Sai, pero no lo encontró. Odiaba a ese tipo, solamente lo incomodaba cada vez que se lo encontraba, además de que ahora lo había dejado con una sed de saber más, al parecer Gaara no era tan inhumano._

Se la había pasado pensando sobre lo que le dijo Sai, el día anterior , pero la sola idea de imaginarse a Gaara enamorado, se le hacía muy rara, no lo creía posible. De pronto sintió un golpe en su hombro, cuando volteó para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué no tienes hambre?-

-Sí-

-Pues es la hora del recreo, ¿por qué no sales?-

-Lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-Eso puedo verlo-

Ambos salieron juntos, sin embargo, Naruto seguía metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta o no quiso darse cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!-Sasuke llamó su atención cuando ya estaban en las escaleras, afuera de la puerta de la azotea.

Naruto salió de su trance, para sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba – creo que te seguí, sin querer, mejor me voy-

-No, da igual, de todas maneras acabarías aquí- No supo si tomarse ese comentario como algo bueno o algo malo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, pero para su mala suerte, la azotea de la escuela no estaba vacía como siempre, al contrario, ahí en la esquina de la derecha había alguien recargado, comiendo un sándwich. Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una cara de asco, se suponía que nadie iba a esos lugares, por los flojos que eran todos los alumnos.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó una voz chillona y tanto Naruto como el moreno, hicieron cara de asco. Se trataba de Sakura que iba caminando directamente hacia ellos, más bien hacia Sasuke -¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo!-le dijo en tonó coqueto.

-No gracias-

Naruto no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cuando oyó esta contestación- ¿No se supones estabas de viaje con tu mamá, al menos eso dijeron ayer?-

-Mi madre cambio de planes y solo fue ella, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-le respondió de mala gana la peli rosa a Naruto -Vamos Sasuke-le dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba del brazo al moreno-será mejor que estar con ese idiota.

Quiso golpearla en aquel momento, pero no podía golpear a una chica, cuando se suponía que ambos eran dos personas completamente normales.

-¿Te molesta en algo que este con este idiota?-dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto, quien se desilusionó un poco, esperaba que Sasuke al menos dijera que no era idiota, pero al parecer no.

-Sí un poco- le contestó Sakura.

-Mal para ti, si nos disculpas-

"Desde cuando Sasuke tenía modales". Pensó Naruto, generalmente era un contestón de primera que acababa gritándole a las personas. Otra cosa que sorprendió a Naruto fue cuando lo tiró con fuerza del brazo para llevárselo al otro extremo del patio, pero entonces antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Sakura lo tomó de la muñeca y le habló al oído.

-Más vale que te alejes-le dijo en tono amenazante y se bajó de la azotea bastante molesta.

Sasuke lo soltó cuando estuvieron solos y después se sentó en el enrejado para comer su sándwich con mucho jitomate para el gusto de Naruto.

-Qué ahora tienes un nuevo jefe- le preguntó Sasuke.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues antes el pelirrojo ese, estaba contigo a cada rato y ahora esa tipa pareciera que te dio una orden-

-Le gustas, es obvio que se molesta de que alguien este a tu alrededor-

-Mmmmm-le dio una mordida a su sándwich-¿Por qué tomas sangre?

Naruto volteó a verlo, como esperando que Sasuke le repitiera la pregunta que le acababa de hacer, le pareció que había escuchado mal, después de todo se la había pasando en otro mundo durante todo este rato.

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos Naruto, vi lo que tenías en tu termo, era sangre-

-No era sangre-

-¿Entonces que era?-

-Nada-

-Tú si puedes molestarme con mis problemas, pero yo no-

-Solo era un suero, que me dio el doctor-

-¿Un suero?- Sasuke estaba escéptico- que se vende en las mismas bolsas que las de sangre en los hospitales, si claro.

Naruto se quedó completamente en silencio, de donde demonios Sasuke estaba sabiendo todo esto, solamente faltaba que lo hubiera estado siguiendo.

-Estás loco Sasuke-

-Sé lo que vi, el día que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, llevabas sangre en la mochila-

-¡Esculcaste mi mochila!-

-¡No, me tropecé con ella y salió tu sangre!-

Naruto se levantó molestó, la verdad es que estaba pensando en huir, si Sasuke había visto las bolsas de sangre y el termo, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir en su defensa.

-¡Eres uno de esos idiotas, que creen que son vampiros y cosas así, sabes estas tan enfermo como yo!-

-Déjame en paz-le dijo con cansancio Naruto, mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Cómo siempre tu si te metes en mis problemas, pero yo no puedo meterme en los tuyos!-

-¡Porque mis problemas no son de gente común y corriente!-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Pero Naruto no le respondió, tan solo salió por la puerta y la azotó, cuando Sasuke intentó seguirlo ya no había nadie en las escaleras, era como si Naruto se hubiera esfumado, incluso cuando volvió a clases, Naruto no entró, su mochila como sus cosas estaban sobre la banca. Los profesores mandaron a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado.

Para la hora de la salida Sasuke, le dijo a los profesores que Naruto le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que se había sentido un poco mal y había decidió volver a casa, no le creyeron del todo, ya que alegaban que si eso hubiera pasado hubiera ido a la enfermería, Sasuke les dijo que era porque necesitaba una medicina y la había olvidado en su casa, al parecer eso último lo creyeron más. Sasuke tomó las cosas de Naruto y se fue, pensaba en ir a buscarlo a su casa, pero su jefe o lo que fuera de él, tenía que marcarle en esos momentos.

-Ahora que quiere-dijo hablando con él solo, cuando vio de quien se trataba-Bueno-

-Sasuke, necesito que vengas una hora antes-

-De acuerdo-dijo de mala gana, así que solo paso a dejar sus cosas a su casa, se cambio y se fue, pensaba en dejarle una nota a su hermano, pero no creía que llegara antes de las 11 a la casa.

Esta vez no huyo a su casa, como siempre lo hacía, se fue al trabajo, como tenía la llave de las bodegas, podía entrar cuando se le diera la gana, así que no le fue problema alguno, además de que servía que podía adelantar su trabajo y así no ir por los menos los dos días que seguían.

Acomodaba cajas, cuando de pronto, en una de esas tanta veces que giró se encontró con Gaara frente a él.

-Tenemos que hablar, dejo eso ahí-

-Oh miren quien es…Gaara-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No estoy para tus burlas Naruto, deja eso y vámonos-

-No puedo-

Gaara lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con ese tipo de mirada amenazante que no necesitaba decir palabras, para darle a entender que le pasaría algo malo si no se apuraba.

-Bien-dijo Naruto y dejo su trabajo.

Se fueron en el auto de Gaara y como era de costumbre en completo silencio. Gaara apagó el auto en un edificio al cual jamás había ido Naruto. Cuando el pelirrojos e bajo, Naruto lo siguió.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó cuando Gaara comenzó a buscar unas llaves y estaban frente a una puerta.

-Mi casa- le respondió cuando consiguió abrir la puerta y dejo que el rubio entrará.

-¿Tú casa?-

Se trataba de un pequeño apartamento, apenas y podía vivir una persona en él por lo que pudo darse cuenta Naruto. Había una cama en uno de los extremos, pues en el lugar no había habitaciones, tan solo era una y el baño que era la segunda puerta del lugar contando la de la entrada. En la cocina solo estaba el refrigerador, una pequeña estufa y el fregadero.

-¿Por qué tienes la boca abierta?-

-Es que, nunca imagine que tu casa sería así, pensé que sería enorme y lujosa y que por eso no me llevabas a ella, por temor a que rompiera algo-

Gaara sonrió ante el comentario –No lo es, prefiero lo simple por lo que puedes darte cuenta-

-Siento lo que dije el otro día-

-De eso quería hablarte-

-Aun estas enojado-le preguntó con tono apenado mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-No, además supongo que yo soy el que te ha hecho pensar en eso, pero en fin, debemos de hablar de Sasuke-

-No me digas que Sakura te dijo lo que paso hoy-barrió los ojos cuando mencionó eso.

-No sé lo que haya pasado hoy, pero no cambiará lo que debo decirte-

-Antes de que me regañes- se apresuró a decir Naruto- Eres un pésimo maestro, me dejaste solo, cuando tenía una gran duda-

-Lo sé y te pido disculpas por ello, pero debemos de hablar de lo que hay entre Sasuke y tú-

-No hay nada-

-Estás enamorado de él-el comentario hizo que en un instante Naruto se sintiera avergonzado, sin mencionar que sus mejillas se tonaron un poco rojas.

-No es cierto-

-Puedes negártelo a ti mismo, pero veo señales de eso en ti-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Al inicio pensé que estabas cambiando demasiado rápido, pero no fue eso, lo que sucedía es que estas enamorado, por eso comenzaste a tener más ansiedad por la sangre, sin mencionar que eso ocasiono que tus poderes se desarrollaran un poco-

-Pero…-

-Déjame hablar- lo calló Gaara- Cuando un vampiro está enamorado, al inicio como en cualquier ser humano no se da cuenta de eso, es por eso que una bolsa de sangre ya no te saciaba como antes-

-Eso paso un día en que llevé a Sasuke a su casa y estaba herido-

-Exacto, paso porque la sangre que querías beber era la de Sasuke, es por eso que no podías detenerte, tu cuerpo la deseaba-

-Entonces es por eso que ahora no puedo dejar de beber sangre todo el día, aunque sea solo traguitos-

-Sí, ya veo que eso era lo que querías contarme, y tiene que ver con eso, dime si eso no comenzó después de que besaste a Sasuke-

-Sí-le dijo apenado-Incluso sentí mucha sed en el momento en que estaba…besándolo.

-Es por eso, porque quieres su sangre-

-Significa que en cualquier momento lo mataré-

-No lo matarás, pero si beberás de él, es raro, cuando un vampiro se enamora, desea con todas sus ganas beber de él, pero una parte de nosotros, tal vez lo poco humano que nos queda, nos detiene, al final nadie quiere matar a la persona que ama ¿cierto?. Es por eso que comenzamos a matar gente o beber cantidades industriales de sangre, porque, queremos beber de ellos, pero no queremos matarlos, por eso un vampiro enamorado es un ser peligroso-

-¿Es por eso que esa anciana quiere alejarme de Sasuke?-

-SÍ-

-Pero no sería lo mismo, solo que ahora con Sakura-

-Sakura no está enamorada de Sasuke, esa es la diferencia solo lo quiere de esclavo-

-Así que me estás diciendo que si me quedo cerca de Sasuke mataré gente, y si me alejó no-

-Si estas realmente enamorado, eso no podrá evitar nada-

-Pero Sakura seguirá intentando con Sasuke-se quejó.

-Sí, pero tal vez se detenga cuando se dé cuenta de la situación-

-Pero entonces acabaría convierto a Sasuke en mi esclavo, sería lo mismo y no quiero-

-Mmmm no, Naruto de hecho tu serías como su esclavo, al final harás todo pensando en él, en su bienestar, Sasuke podrá controlarte a su antojo si da cuenta de ello, de hecho ha sucedido que los humanos no se enamoran de los vampiros, y acaban usándolo para cometer asesinatos, robos, contrabando de drogas y otras cosas, porque al final lo que siente un vampiro es mucho más fuerte que lo que siente un humano-

-Por la sangre, ¿cierto?-

-Sí-

-¿Pero que tal si sació mi sed con el tipo de sangre que me gusta?-

-Naruto, hay algo curioso, un vampiro cuando se enamora de un humano, este humano siempre tiene el mismo tipo de sangre de su afinidad-

-¿Espera, entonces si el hermano de Sasuke tiene su mismo tipo de sangre, significa que también me enamoraré de él?-

-Jajajaja no Naruto, no te enamoraras de todas las personas del mismo tipo de sangre, te imaginaría que pasaría si me enamorara de todos los O+. No es solo que es algo curioso, nos enamoramos de esa persona con el mismo tipo sanguíneo que nos gusta-

-¿Me gusta Sasuke por su sangre?-

-No, porque si no mal me equivoco, ya sentías algo por Sasuke desde antes que te convirtieras-

-Eso no es cierto, era mi amigo-

-¿Cómo tú digas?-

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Porque tú te enamoraste de alguien cierto-

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahorita Naruto, solo te digo que tienes que decidir, entre hacerle caso a Lady Tsunade y darle a ella a Sasuke para su hija, o te lo quedas tú. Recuerda que Lady Tsunade regresa en unas semanas, lamentablemente no se llevó a su hija con ella como había dicho, así que será mejor que decidas rápido-

-¿Los Vampiros se enamoran de humanos seguido?-

-Muy seguido-

-¿Eso quiere decir que acaban convirtiéndolos cierto?-

-No siempre-Gaara comenzaba a mostrarse incómodo, Naruto estaba pensando en dejar de preguntarle, pero mejor continúo.

-¿Por qué no siempre?-

-Porque no siempre las personas quieren ser vampiros, incluso por estar con la persona a la que aman-

-Entonces que pasa con ellos, ¿siguen con su vida?-

-Ojalá fuera así, pero no. Todas esas personas acaban siendo asesinadas-

-¿Qué?-

-El consejo las manda asesinar, es una ley que ellos establecen, si te enamoras de un humano tienes como mínimo transformarlo en dos meses de lo contrario, ellos lo matan.


	11. Broken

~~*¤*~~ Broken~~*¤*~~ Seether feat. Amy Lee

Todo en la empresa iba mal, los empleados iban de un lado a otro, todo era culpa de las acciones había caído demasiado en el último mes. Tenía que buscar una solución, sin embargo había descuidado demasiado su trabajo en los últimos meses a causa de Sasuke, por suerte al parecer las cosas con él estaba cambiando, sin embargo le había costado trabajo para que dejará ese trabajo, al parecer hoy iba a recunciar.

-Señor Uchiha, hay un hombre aquí afuera que lo quiere ver-le anunció su secretaria.

-Ahora no Yuki-

-Dice que es muy importante, que tiene que ver con la empresa-

Itachi miró por fin a su secretaría, se detuvo a pensar un poco, no sabía de quien se podría tratar, sin mencionar que la empresa tenía bastantes enemigos y podía haber sido mandado por uno de ellos, pero a pesar de esto acepto y dejó que Yuki lo dejará pasar.

Un hombre de cabello grueso, oscuro y largo, con un costoso traje entro a su oficina, le pareció alguien familiar, pero estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto. El hombre cerró la puerta antes de saludarlo tan siquiera.

-Itachi Uchiha-dijo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Itachi.

-Lo siento, usted es…-ese hombre lo miraba como si lo conociera, sin embargo lo creía imposible.

-Olvide mis modales, pero permíteme presentarme tatara tatara sobrino-

Naruto había faltado a la escuela después de la plática que tuvo con Gaara, por lo visto este tenía idea de cómo se estaba sintiendo pues en las veces que había ido a verlo para llevarle un poco de sangre no le había echado en cara el que faltara a la escuela, sin embargo lo había obligado a ir a su trabajo, pues le había dicho que no quería un mantenido por alumno.

Bajaba del camión que lo dejaba exactamente a una cuadra de su trabajo, cuando una voz conocida le habló a sus espaldas.

-¡Naruto!-era Sasuke, se detuvo un momento, con la intención de voltearlo a ver, pero decidió seguir caminando -¡Naruto!-volvió a llamarlo, apresuró el paso, deseaba con todas sus ganas poder usar la velocidad adquirida con sus poderes vampíricos, pero era arriesgarse demasiado, además de que Sasuke ya sospechaba demasiado.

Sintió cuando la mano de Sasuke lo tomó del hombro, obligándolo a que se detuviera, volteó a verlo y en cuanto se encontró con la mirada del moreno se maldijo, por no haber usado esa velocidad, era mejor que estar ahí enfrente de Sasuke intentando controlarse a su mismo.

-¿Ahora que Sasuke?-

-No has ido a la escuela, iba regresarte tus cosas, porque las dejaste el otro día, pero fui a tu casa y nadie abrió-

Recordaba que cerca de tres días estuvieron tocando a su puerta, pero como no tenía ambos de levantarse decidió no ir a ver de quien se trataba, se arrepentía un poco pero a la vez no.

-Sí, no estuve, tuve mucho trabajo-

-¿Dejaste la escuela por trabajo?-

-Sí, al final ambos sabemos que no soy un prodigio, mejor me concentro en lo que me da dinero, así que debo de irme-

-¿Seguro que fue por trabajo?-

-Sí-

-¿Aún sigues tomando sangre o suero como tú le llamas?-

-Sasuke, no es tu asunto ya déjame en paz-se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar una paso, Sasuke lo tomó del hombro y lo estampo contra la pared, sabía perfectamente que podría quitarse de encima al moreno en cuestión de segundos pero no lo hizo, no quería hacerlo.

-¿No es mi asunto? Tampoco mi vida era tu asunto y te metiste en ella-Sasuke sonaba entre molesto y desesperado, Naruto lo miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento-se disculpo y pronto se mordió el labio, esa sensación de sed estaba apareciendo y Sasuke no lo soltaba.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos como esperando que Naruto le dijera algo más, pero de este no salía ni una palabra, tan solo veía al suelo sin dejarse de morder el labio. Lo soltó al fin, Naruto sintió un poco de alivio, pero en cuestión de segundos Sasuke lo tomó de la nuca y lo beso, Naruto le correspondió, era justo lo que había estado evitando desde que lo había visto, estuvieron unos minutos besándose, sentía como Sasuke deslizaba los dedos en su cabello y él había abrazaba la espalda de este, pero entonces apareció. Abrió los ojos de golpe y aventó a Sasuke.

-Déjame en paz-le dijo con furia pero en realidad era una ansiedad.

-No-

-Sasuke, de verdad déjame en paz-

-Hace unos segundas no parecía que quisieras eso-se refería al beso lo sabía perfectamente.

-Da igual solo tenía ganas-

-No te creo-

-¿No me crees?, quien puede quererte, eres arrogante, grosero, aburrido, solitario, nadie quiere a alguien como tú a su lado-

-¿A sí?, pues quien puede querer a alguien escandaloso, estúpido, desordenado, ingenuo, flojo, bueno para nada como tú-Sasuke lo miró con un poco de odio y se fue dejándolo solo.

-Parece que siente lo mismo que tu-Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien tan cerca de él, se encontró con Gaara que al parecer había estado observando todo desde lejos.

-¿Ahora eres espía?-

-Veo que intentas alejar a Sasuke, pero por lo visto no lo estas logrando-

-¿Acaso no viste que nos insultamos y él largo?-

-Lo que yo vi fue un par de enamorados besándose, y teniendo una pelea que se puede arreglar-

-Sasuke no me quiere, solo tiene esa necesidad de meterse en vida, por haberme metido en la suya-

-Créeme que él te quiere, se le ve en la mirada-Gaara le sonrió, aunque Naruto supo que en realidad se estaba burlando un poco de él.

-Da igual, al final debo alejarme de él-

-¿Por?-

-¿Y todavía preguntas?, el concejo lo matará-

-No si lo conviertes, sé que no es lo que querías oír-

-Sasuke no lo aceptaría, mejor me alejo de él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-habían llegado a la puerta de la bodega, así que Naruto se metió y le cerró en la cara a Gaara.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-dijo el pelirrojo a la puerta.

Orochimaru estaba sentado en una de las mesas con las piernas cruzadas cuando Sasuke entró con su mochila de lado, donde seguramente traía su chamarra y desodorante.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-lo saludó Orochimaru y Sasuke notó como este lo miraba de arriba abajo e incluso se había relamido los labios.

-Buenas noches-

-Llegas temprano, toma asiento, te serviré algo de beber, yo invito-

-No gracias, de hecho necesitaba hablar con Kabuto-

-Lo que necesites decirle a él, puedes decírmelo a mí-ese hombre era tan grotesco, sin mencionar que odiaba la manera en que lo estaba mirando, como si quiera devorarlo en cuestión de segundos.

-Bien renuncio-dijo firmemente y pudo notar la mirada de sorpresa en Orochimaru.

-¿No te gusta el lugar?-Orochimaru se había puesta de pie y caminaba hacia él, parecía totalmente calmada pero algo no le gustaba Sasuke.

-No es eso, es que pronto entraré a la universidad y no tendré tiempo de estudiar para el examen y trabajar-

-¿Seguro que es eso?, recuerda que me debes dinero-Orochimaru lo intentaba decir de una manera calmada, sin embargo Sasuke podría notar la amenaza en el mensaje, sin mencionar que cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

-No lo he olvidado, le pagaré se lo aseguró-le dijo con firmeza.

-Sasuke-sintió cuando la mano de Orochimaru se posó en su cintura-puedo ofrecerte un trato.

Sabia a donde estaba llevando la cosa, Orochimaru estaba cada vez más cerca de él, en unos cuantos segundos sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería podía verlo en la mirada pervertida de ese hombre. Orochimaru tomó su barbilla, y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él.

-¡Ochimaru-sama!-

Respiró, Kabuto había aparecido cuando más lo había necesitado.

-¡Qué!-lo soltó, pero podía notar que estaba completamente molesto, por suerte ese enojo era contra Kabuto y no él.

-Hay una infestación de ratas en las bodegas-

-Pues llama al exterminador-

-Sí, siento interrumpirlo, Orochimaru-sama-se disculpo Kabuto.

-Kabuto-le llamó Orochimaru-Sasuke vino a renunciar, le puedes decir porque no puede hacerlo Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sí-le respondió a Orochimaru y luego vi a Sasuke-No puedes renunciar porque firmaste por seis años, eso sería incumplimiento de contrato-

-Eso no es cierto-protestó Sasuke-Mi contrato era por cinco meses-

-No, el que tengo archivado es por seis años, te lo puedo mostrar si quieres-

Kabuto se dirigió a su oficina, Sasuke lo espero hasta que le llevo el contrato, cuando lo leyó lo que había dicho Kabuto era cierto, sin embargo al ver su firma se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en esta, la habían falsificado.

-Bien supongo que iré a cambiarme para trabajar-

Cuando ya estaba listo, Kabuto lo intercepto –Ahora que-e quejó Sasuke.

-Tienes suerte-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tienes suerte de que Orochimaru-sama este interesado en ti, de lo contrario estarías muerto, así que te recomiendo que si el te pide algo lo hagas-

-Depende de lo que me pida-

Kabuto se rió ante su comentario-Al señor Orochimaru no se le niega nada, para que lo sepas él sabe que tienes un hermano-

Orochimaru estaba sentado en su oficina, se vengaría de Kabuto por haberlo interrumpido, pero sabía que su empleado se sentiría culpable así que seguramente le explicaría las reglas del juego al moreno, pues a pesar de ser un chico frívolo sabía que tendría un punto débil, además de que sabía que probablemente era la pieza que le faltaba a su rompecabezas.

Sus lacayos, como é los llamaba entraron, de nuevo peleándose, aún no sabía porque no los estrujaba hasta morir.

-¿Y bien?-

-Le dimos un susto, seguramente mañana le vendrá a pagar-dijo Karin.

-Excelente-

-¿Y díganme han averiguado más de Sasuke?-

-Sí hoy lo seguimos y bueno al parecer tiene novio-Setsu dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, al decir esto.

-¿Novio?-

-Sí-dijo Karin, no es muy guapo, como para andar con él, pero me parece que pelearon.

-¿En serio?-

-Lo notó feliz, Orochimaru-sama, pensé que saber que ese chico tenía novio, lo haría enfadar, después de todo lo quiere para usted-

-Así es Zetzu, sin embargo, es persona puede ser otro punto débil para Sasuke, así que díganme, saben cómo es-

-Si es rubio de ojos azules- la verdad solo los vimos un momento.

-Zetzu, hazme favor de pasarme el folder que esta sobre la mesa-le pidió con amabilidad, Zetzu se lo tendió, Orochimaru sacó una fotografía de él-díganme el chico con el que estaba Sasuke era este-

Karin tomó la foto y la examino junto con su compañero al final ambos dictaminaron que en efecto se trataba del mismo chico con el que lo habían visto. Orochimaru dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando estos se lo confirmaron.

-¿Por qué sonríe tanto?-le preguntó Karin.

-Porqué, al parecer ya encontré al asesino de mis dos mejores hombres, recuerdan los que había mandado a amenazar a Sasuke y segunda, porque tengo que comunicarle a una amiga mi descubrimiento, así que eso es todo pueden irse-

Cuando por fin se fueron sus lacayos, Orochimaru soltó una carcajada como no lo hacía hace años –Tsunade, tus planes siempre acaban mal-dijo y volvió a reírse como un científico loco cuando su experimento cobra vida.

Itachi llegó a su casa, estaba bastante cansado, así que se dejo caer en el sofá. Creía que Sasuke estaría en casa, ya que se supone que había renunciado, sin embargo no oyó ningún ruido, así que le marcó a su celular.

-Hola-le dijo Sasuke y podía oír al fondo un montón de música.

-¿No se supone que habías renunciado?-lo interrogó.

-Lo hice, pero, mejor hablamos luego, casi no te oigo-

-¿A qué hora sales?-

-Las 12-

-Bien iré por ti-le colgó el teléfono y se paso la mano por la frente, la cabeza lo estaba matando, así que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se dejo caer en una de las sillas.

Ya tenía suficientes con los problemas que atravesaba sus empresa, como para que un extraño, que se decía ser su pariente le agregara más a su lista.

_-¿Tatara sobrino?-le había preguntado Itachi._

_-Soy Madara Uchiha-_

_-Los únicos Uchiha vivos somos mi hermano y yo-_

_-Pues ya puedes ver que estabas equivocado-le dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarlo, a parecer se estaba burlando de su asombro- Se que no es fácil creerlo, créeme si no fuera necesario no hubiera intentado contactarte, pero debes de saberlo, tú hermano está en peligro-_

_-¿Mi hermano?-_

_-Sí, Sasuke-_

_-¿Por qué estaría en peligro?-_

_-Bueno has oído hablar de los vampiros-_

_-Los vampiros no existen-_

_-En eso te equivocas y para que los sepas los Uchiha están muy relacionados con ellos-_

Aún no sabía si creerle de todo a ese hombre que se decía su pariente, sin embargo, tal vez lo que le había dicho tenía que ver con que en los últimos días había sentido que alguien lo observaba como si lo estuviera siguiendo, incluso varias veces se asomaba por la venta y alcanzaba ver varios arbustos moviéndose.

-¿_Y cómo puedo saber que eres mi pariente?-_

_-Tenía entendido que eras el listo de la familia, una prueba de ADN bastará ¿no crees?-_

_-Supongo tienes razón-_

_-Aunque una prueba de ADN no hará que te crea, qué me digas que mi hermano está en peligro por culpa de los vampiros es difícil de creer, parece temática de película para adolescentes-_

_-Se que será difícil que creas lo que te digo, sin embargo, es cierto y mientras más tardes en abrir tu mente más tiempo habrá transcurrido y podría ser demasiado tarde-_

_-Mmmm-_

_-¿Qué te parece si no vemos en lugar?, tu casa por ejemplo, y te contaré todo lo que necesitas saber, incluso el asunto de la muerte de tus padres-_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver mis padres en esto?-_

_-Mucho, después de todo son Uchiha-_

Cuando eran las 11:30 salió por su hermano, no era que hubiera creído lo que le había dicho aquel hombre, pero desde hace unos días sentía que algo no iba bien, así que mejor se aseguraba de que su hermano llegará seguro a casa.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó a Itachi a su hermano en cuanto este cerró la puerta del carro.

-Renuncié, pero al parecer firme un contrato por seis años-

-¡Qué, Sasuke debiste leerlo!-

-Lo leí era por cinco meses, ellos falsificaron mi firma-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Sí-Sasuke miró sus manos, no soportaba ver la mirada de preocupación de su hermano sobre él, ya era suficiente con verlo cansado todos los días como para que ahora le agregará una carga más.

-No te preocupes, le diré a uno de los abogados que vean que pueden hacer-

Sasuke solo asintió y durante el resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegó a casa y entró a su habitación para caer completamente dormido en su cama, ese no había sido su mejor día.

-Lady Tsunade, la buscan de nuevo, ese hombre que vino a otra vez-le anunció la ama de llaves.

-Hazlo pasar, de todas formas lo hará-le dijo con cansancio mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

De nuevo en medio de su sala, estaba una de las personas más odiadas por ellas, eso le pasaba por confiar en la gente equivocada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Orochimaru?-

-Acabo de enterarme de algo bastante importante, pero yo creo que ya lo sabes-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De Sasuke-

-Te dije que mejor olvidarás al chico, puede que al final resulte peligroso-

-Ese chico a parte de atractivo es bastante interesante-

-Es un chico normal, Orochimaru, que tú seas un pervertido que te quieres acostar con él-Tsunade hizo un movimiento para darle a entender a Orochimaru que ya se iba.

-¿Me vas a decir que no sabes que sale con Naruto?-

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser, se lo prohibí, lo amenace-

-Y en serio crees que una amenaza es suficiente para que se haga lo que alguien quiere, creo que eso lo deberías de saber mejor que nadie Tsunade-

-¿Estás seguro de ello?-

-Veo que ya te intereso la información que tengo- Orochimaru tomó asiento y se cruzo de piernas, al final había vencido, había logrado interesar a Tsunade.

-De algo debes de servir, además de que debes una después de haberme traicionado-

-Jajajaja, bueno solo te diré que el chico está saliendo con Naruto, los vieron muy acaramelados-

-Eso no es bueno, es mejor que los separemos-

-Sabes que esa separación implicaría la muerte de uno de los dos cierto-

-Es lo mejor, sabemos cómo acaban las cosas, además solo sería un estorbo para nuestros planes-

-¿Nuestros planes?-preguntó Orochimaru con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

-Pues si desde ahora serán de nuevo nuestros planes, espero que esta vez no me traciones-

-No lo haré-

-Bien entonces dime que tienes en mente-

-Pues primero necesitaremos de Sakura-

-¿Qué con ella?-le preguntó indignada.

-Tsudane eres mala actuando, sabes, ambos sabemos que la chica no te importa en absoluto.

-Claro que mi importa soy su madre-

-Tal vez si lo dices más veces alguien más te crea-

Acaba de llegar a su casa, estaba exhausto, la depresión no le ayudaba en nada, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, todo lo deprimía hasta el ver comida, abrió el refrigerador y tomo una bolsa de sangre comenzó a beberla con lentitud a ver si eso le ayudaba un poco en su ansiedad.

Entro a su cuarto, aventó su mochila y se quito la chamarra dejándose la bolsa de sangre entre los dientes para poder seguir bebiendo un poco.

-¿Y dices que no bebes sangre?-

Miro hacia donde venía la voz, sintió un escalofrío al toparse con un par de ojos ónix posados sobre él llenos de irá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué haces bebiendo sangre?-le preguntó Sasuke y le quito la bolsa de la mano. Vertió un poco en la palma de su mano – No puedes mentirme que es sangre.

-¡Sasuke te dije que dejarás de entrometerte en mi vida! – sin previo aviso le asestó un golpe en la mejilla dejando a Sasuke en suelo y con un moretón seguro cerca del ojo.


End file.
